Dragonball Z: The Valhalla Saga
by gamerfreak102
Summary: Over 50 of your favorite Dragonball Z characters are gathered in a tournament based purely on skill and personal ability rather than power levels. A good mixture of humor, action, and romance with characters you may have dismissed for their shortcomings in terms of power.
1. Chapter 1

**An Idea thats been stuck in my head for awhile so I finally got to writing it. Reviews are always appreciated and are my only motivation so please do.**

Bills had caught the Saiyan Emperor by surprise when he launched a powerful ki blast right through the man's chest. "It can't be… the super saiyan Emperor of the North galaxy slaughtered by a oversized, talking housecat…" these were Emperor Raucan's final thoughts as the wound in his chest leaked the last of the blood necessary to maintain his life. Raucan had lived a fifty four year-long life full of complications, challenges, and unbearable heartbreak. He had changed greatly and experienced much, he had even risen to a level once thought impossible for the Saiyan race. He had beaten the odds countless times; Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, even the great Pikkon of the West galaxy, all defeated by Raucan, an earth-raised Saiyan. None of those accomplishments amounted to anything in the saiyan's mind however, since death still had found him despite all his efforts.

This hasn't been the first incident in which Raucan had died, but this time he had no friends to revive him with the Dragon Balls. He had killed most of them during a dispute over the use of the magical orbs. The subjects under his reign would hold no love for him nor miss the Saiyan. His subordinates all would immediately begin vying for the remains of his empire. Even Shidara, the last of his childhood friends would forget him in time. Raucan figured she would inherit his authority, she was a Saiyan like him and the second strongest in the galaxy.

Moments Raucan opened his eyes as if he were still living only to see the gray backside of a fellow spirit in front of him. Annoyed commands were audible from a strange blue skinned man holding a loud-speaker, the spirits around him slaved on in the seemingly endless line. Raucan knew where he was going, never again would the deities of heaven give quarter to him; sin had come to embody Raucan's life.

He instinctively motioned to fly above the mess to distance himself from the reality, only to find he no longer had any connection to his ki or any ability to direct his own body. Panic set in, Raucan began to yell curses to those around him, masking his growing fear with an angry pretense. He struggled against his invisible bonds intensely as anxiety established its dominion over his mind.

"Do you wish to escape this fate brave warrior?" A heavenly voice rang out from Raucan's right, he turned to face a curious figure, curious even for a man who had seen quite a lot in his extensive travels. An armoured woman with fair skin, she had a pair of feathery-white wings sticking out of backside, and a sturdy helmet covering the top half of her face. Her armour was typical of the less developed cultures Raucan had encountered, chain mail with plates reinforcing certain areas for added protection, except her's shimmered with the kind of light only pure gold could produce. The woman floating in the air, but her wings made no movement. A bright aura surrounded the angelic figure, but Raucan could sense there was no Ki in usage, some strange form of magic circulated through her.

Raucan had gazed for almost a full minute before finally bringing himself to composure. "Who and what in the hell are you?" He asked acting annoyed, the Saiyan refused to show any courtesy; he was an emperor even after the end.

"I am Eisa, a Valkyrie in service to king Odin." She replied her expression remaining warm despite the Saiyan's rudeness.

Raucan had never heard of any "Odin", his next question was only natural. "Who is this King Odin and why are you talking to me?" he inquired.

"Great Odin is the king of Asgard and the lord of Valhalla, and he has selected you to participate in a tournament of sorts." Eisa's admiration for her godly monarch radiating from her words.

That admiration was absent in Raucan's mind, he was the supreme emperor of the North Galaxy and never lowered himself to anyone. "A tournament? Sorry woman, an Emperor never entertains a King." He declared defiantly.

Eisa's countenance suddenly darkened, and her voice was shrouded in a dangerous tone. "When King Odin summons you, you DON'T refuse." she said scowling at the dead man.

Raucan enjoyed seeing her anger, and perceived it as a kind of victory. "I'm pretty sure I just did. Do you even know with who you speak to? I am Raucan, the strongest Saiyan to ever exist! I have conquered the northern galaxy, laid low the Planetary Trade Organization, defeated the great hero Pikkon, and achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation!" He exclaimed with vigor.

His grin quickly faded as Eisa clutched the Saiyan's neck, turned, and began flying away from the line with him still in hand. Raucan couldn't move, talk, and could barely gasp for air in the Valkyrie's grip. Despite being of a much smaller frame than the Saiyan she easily manhandled the buffed figure.

Soon the two flew through a portal leaving heaven entirely, and entering a new world. It was an expansive, temperate, and mountainous world teeming with life, Eisa relinquished her hold on the Saiyan's throat and tossed him a few feet away into the air. Raucan was relieved to have his body whole again and to be in control of it as well but he had just been physically disrespected and that wouldnt stand.

After a few coughs and gasps, he looked up at her with a face of unbridled rage. "You DARE to choke ME!? The great Lord Raucan?!" He roared with fury.

Eisa remained unfazed by Raucan's anger. "I told you there was no choice for you to make." She stated calmly.

"Im going to END you!" Raucan screamed as he blasted toward the Valkyrie. He sent a quick fist to her face, but only managed to hit air. He was rewarded with two swift and painful strikes to the face from Eisa who backed off before any reciprocation could be delivered.

"Its been a long day for me, so believe me when I tell you: i'm not in the mood to deal with your foolish mortal antics." came Eisa's voice from behind the Saiyan. Raucan immediately turned and began firing ki blasts at Eisa in hopes of injuring her, only to see her bat the projectiles away effortlessly. Letting out an anger fueled battle cry, the Saiyan once again charged, a fist already leveled to his opponent's head. Just as his fist was in range it was abruptly stopped, Eisa had caught it in her hand. Not halting his assault, Raucan threw his left leg up at the Valkyrie's midsection and connected. Eisa didn't feel any pain but the strength of the kick caused her body to move slightly to the left.

"Impressive, it takes a lot of power to even scratch a Valkyrie's skin. This Saiyan is one of the stronger participants i've gathered today... No matter, I've dealt with much stronger mortals before." The angelic woman thought to herself.

Raucan's face held visible shock from seeing Eisa's lack of any pain in her expression. A moment passed by, as Eisa allowed the Saiyan to see how futile his attempts at harming her were; the Valkyrie then began her counter-attack. She pushed her right fist through the Saiyan's face sending him barreling down to the earth below. He fractured the surface and was subsequently buried in a mess of rock and dirt.

The Valkyrie held her position, knowing the alien would soon emerge again; even angrier than before. An explosion of light suddenly materialised at the Saiyan's crash site, as he transformed into a super Saiyan and with renewed vigor and anger, launched himself at the winged woman above. The two traded blows at light speeds, dodging, blocking and occasionally hitting each other. Finally after nearly twenty seconds of the dangerous exchange; Raucan was again sent flying by a back-hand from his opponent. This time however he stopped himself mid-flight and corrected his standing.

Eisa had already closed in on him and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, some blood escaped his lips as he bent forward in pain. In response, Raucan jabbed several times at his attacker only to have his strikes swatted away by the superior speed of the Valkyrie. Using a trick he had learned long ago, Raucan fired an invisible blast of pressurized air at the winged woman hoping to catch her off guard. Eisa entirely ignored the attack and simply flew through it; to show her total disrespect to the Saiyan she slapped her palm across Raucan's face, causing him to stumble to the side. Before he could recover the Valkyrie kicked the saiyan away with a motion of nonchalance.

"She's making me look like a god-damned weakling... I'll have to go all out and crush her." Raucan muttered to himself as he braced his body for the next level. The Super Saiyan tensed for a moment before letting out a blood curdling scream. A burst of power shot off his body creating a massive force. Clouds were washed away like sand falling into a strong river, the mountains rumbled and shook, rocks of varying sizes and shapes fell off their slopes. Electrical sparks gradually began to appear around the Saiyan. Finally he ascended, a wave of ki emanated from him, causing a small earthquake in the ground far below.

"This is a super Saiyan two... you should be honored to witness the awesome power I possess before you die." Raucan boasted, supremely confident in his victory, now he was smiling. Raucan was sure the tables were now turned. Eisa's countenance certainly didn't reflect this sentiment however, she seemed bored by the display of power.

"You do realize I wasn't even using a fraction of my full strength in that last duel right?" She asked seemingly amused by Raucan's confidence in himself. Some fear managed to slip into the Saiyan's consciousness despite his private reassurances to himself.

"Bullshit! we were practically even in power then, and now i've increased my strength two-fold. You don't stand a chance in hell of beating me." He argued.

"If your don't believe me then your to try your luck and find out for yourself." Eisa said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine then!" cried Raucan as he shot forward, this time he had put some thought into a plan. Just as the Saiyan expected, his opponents fist thrust forward to meet his face head on. Moments before however, he had brought his middle and index fingers up to his forehead and used one of his favorite techniques: instant transmission. The super Saiyan dissolved and reappeared behind Eisa. "Watch your six!" He shouted before bringing a double axe handle down on the Valkyrie's head sending her rocketing down.

She landed on her feet, a massive quake ensued as a large crater formed around where she now stood. That bastard! He actually managed to hurt me! The angelic woman thought to herself rubbing the top of her head. Raucan had no intentions of letting up on the woman, already he was charging her backside, she couldn't find the time to turn around before he had planted his knee into her back. The impact raised her up a foot as Raucan prepared another strike with his right fist. Eisa quickly placed her foot on Raucan's chest and pushed off before he could land another strike. Raucan did not pursue, instead he brought both of his hands to his side and cupped them. "You're not off the hook yet Bitch!" he called. "KA-ME...HA-ME...HAAAA!" Raucan screamed as he unleashed a blue wave of energy. The wave traveled much too fast for Eisa to dodge, she brought both arms up in front of her frame and entrenched herself.

A great explosion erupted as the beam made contact with its target. A dome of blue light expanded from the point of impact, it threw up dirt, trees, rocks, and even some larger boulders. A deep valley was dug into the earth as the destruction continued. Finally after nearly a minute of unrelenting obliteration, smoke had replaced its fire. The smoldering black cloud was still and the air around the Saiyan quiet.

Raucan attempted to find the woman's Ki signature, but came up empty. "The power of the Saiyan race is indomitable even in the heavens!" He declared animately to the alien world he stood in. Realizing he didn't know where he actually was, he began to scan the horizon to get a bearing of his surroundings. He began to murmur to himself: "Where the hell am-" suddenly he was flying toward a tall rock formation, with a great effort he stopped himself a few feet from the cliff face and turned about.

There stood Eisa, fully intact and now radiating with a mysterious power. She had struck him from the smoky mess Raucan assumed she had died in. The Saiyan snarled, his eyes locked on hers for a moment before both parties charged, they exchanged strikes for a millisecond before Raucan strafed backwards and fired several strong Ki blasts off. Eisa dodged them and closed the distance, She delivered a high upwards kick to the Saiyan's chin. Raucan responded by immediately throwing a feral right cross at his opponent, she easily dodged the attack and continued her own. She struck the Saiyan repeatedly with all four of her limbs for a couple of seconds before Raucan recovered his senses and once again attempted a counter-attack.

His left fist sliced through the air at impossible speeds only to miss the woman yet again, Eisa responded by sending a backhand at the Saiyan. It missed as Raucan crouched to duck the strike. He was met by Eisa's expecting knee which promptly forced itself into his face. The Saiyan was launched straight up into the air, unable to control his heading. As he reached horizon of his ascent, Eisa appeared behind him, flipped backwards in the air bringing her foot down on the man's head. Raucan was now barreling back-first into the earth below, and just as he was about to impact the ground, Eisa once again appeared; below him and grounded. She stuck her knee up to catch the Saiyan; Raucan's back bent and broke at contact. He howled at the sudden influx of crippling pain pulsing through his body.

The Valkyrie was not finished however, as Raucan bounced off her knee she brought both of her fists down onto his stomach forcing him into the dirt. He laid there, utterly beaten and unable to resist any further. Eisa stomped one of her metal boots onto the Saiyan's face and kept it there.

"Have you had enough yet mortal?" She smirked, her pose and face possessed a now rightful air of superiority. Raucan wouldn't break mentally as he had physically though.

"You'd better kill me, I wont ever serve you or your master. And if you let me live I'll come back even stronger." He said doing his best to glare into her eyes with his face being forced away by her boot.

"Even then It still wouldn't be enough fool. And i'm not going to kill you. You will be fighting for the pleasure of King Odin and his court, now come along; its best not to keep him waiting." With that Eisa stepped of the Saiyan, grabbed one of his ankles, and flew off towards her previous destination. Raucan screamed in pain, his former opponent made no effort to stabilize his fractured back and being manhandled by his ankle while flying through the air only made it worse.

* * *

The couple dozen minutes that Eisa spent transporting Raucan were the most agonizing he had experienced in his long life of death and suffering. He spent the majority of that time shouting insults and curses up at his torturer. Finally Eisa reached her destination; a wide, open, and well trimmed field. Beings from many different worlds stood there, all warriors in their lives, and all users of Ki. All of them turned to watch as Eisa approached the group of around a-hundred; Raucan still in hand.

When she was within whatever she judged to be the ideal distance, she simply dropped her unwilling passenger at the feet of the closest to her. Raucan landed on his back with a heavy thud and a pained groan. The Valkyrie quickly left immediately after.

"Hmph so this one tried fighting against her too… Ha! remind you of anything Nappa?" Raucan heard Vegeta's voice above him and when he looked he saw his old enemy. He was referring to Raucan's broken back, a reference that lost meaning on the emperor's part. Nappa's characteristic anger issues soon became audible.

"You just keep talking Vegeta, once we have our match i'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Nappa said his fists clenched tightly as he scowled at his former commander.

"I thought I already had!" Raucan interrupted. Vegeta looked down at the newly arrived saiyan with a partly quizzical and partly annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about low class? I've never seen you before in my life." He said.

"Oh I think I understand Vegeta, it must have been humiliating to be beaten twice by a warrior of my class." Raucan retorted with a smirk.

"You're delusional. Kakarot, as much as I hate to admit it, was the one who killed me." The prince said. Now Raucan was the confused one.

"Who the blazes is Kakarot?" The Emperor asked.

Vegeta chuckled: "That's what I said when he killed Raditz on his scouting mission. He's a low class like you, but has totally abandoned the honorable life of a Saiyan."

"What planet did you find him on?" Raucan asked, still laying on the ground.

"Some backwater called Earth." Vegeta answered.

"Huh, that's my home planet. Or was. Where the hell are we anyways?"

"I don't know damnit! People have been asking me that very question for the last seven hours!" As if on cue, a welcoming voice suddenly called out to the group.

"Welcome fighters, warriors, practitioners of the martial arts! You have all been gathered here from your respective universes to partake in a series of bouts for the entertainment of King Odin!" A blonde well dressed human male had appeared unnoticed next to the large group he was now addressing. Raucan used the pause to make himself heard.

"I wont be doing very much fighting in my current state, so you can forget about tonight's entertainment!" The gathered warriors looked from Raucan to the blonde man.

"Luckily for you cripple, King Odin is able to heal any and all injuries incurred during your stay here…" With a wave of his hand a light appeared around the wounded saiyan, lifting him, and reconstructing his broken back. The magic had the influence of benevolence and gentleness, Raucan felt lighter than the clouds; right up until the spell ceased its operation and he was promptly dropped onto his ass. The display earned a few chuckles from anonymous members of the crowd. Raucan felt his back totally restored and stood; it was almost as if he had consumed a senzu bean.

The well-dressed blonde man motioned with one of his hands and a papyrus scroll appeared in his hand. He unrolled it and held it a distance from himself and began to read. "The rules of this tournament are simple; fight until your opponent cannot resist any further, and if you're worried you'll hurt your friends, don't be. All injuries and deaths will be cured or healed. To win this tournament you must obtain prestige, prestige is gained by simply winning matches. This tournament is non-elimination and does not have a time frame, it will end when King Odin wishes it and whomever is in the lead will be granted a second chance at life. Also, after the initial ranking matches the tournament will take on a loose schedule; you will only fight when King Odin grants it. Lastly, Great Odin is well aware of the large power difference between many of you, and has employed handicaps to make every match outcome purely based on skill. In other words you and your opponent will always be at the same strength. Any questions?"

A hand was raised above the crowd almost immediately; the blonde man pointed to it. "Some of us can transform, how are you going to keep a balance if we can power up at will?" A voice suspiciously similar to Raucan's asked. A few grumbles of agreement were heard and some heads nodded. Raucan strained to see over the others and find this voice but ultimately failed, too many other bodies blocked his vision.

"Good question, to keep things in check; Odin has decreed that you may only transform as many times as your opponent can and the power increase should keep you even so long as you transform as well." The man answered, the same voice asked for more depth.

"How are you able to block us from transforming and even out our power levels anyway?" He questioned.

"As the administrator and ruler of this dimension, King Odin is able to control every aspect of this world. He previously cast a spell that fixes your base strengths on the very grounds you now stand on."

A different voice somewhere in the crowd spoke up. "You mean by stepping foot here we've weakened ourselves!?"

The blonde man gave a small smirk. "In a sense, yes."

Several people groaned loudly, another said "shouldn't have listened to that bitch!" and another "Great now there's no escape…" some explicits slipped out to from the less talkative members of the group, including Raucan.

"Now ranking matches will begin, the first bout will be between Son Goku and… Emperor Raucan!" The man announced.

"And if I say no?" Raucan interrupted.

"You can lose then." He answered. With that a flash; Raucan suddenly found himself standing in a Brown rocky wasteland, not unlike the one he had killed Vegeta in. Opposite to him stood a man wearing an orange gi, whom Raucan quickly figured to be Goku. Glancing to the left, the Saiyan noticed a strange series of widows seemingly cut into the horizon. Figures appeared to be standing on the other side but Raucan couldn't see any details as they were very far. He turned to his opponent: "So… You're Goku?"

"Yeah! hey are you a Saiyan too?" Goku called. It seemed a rather silly question to Raucan, Saiyans should always be able to recognize another of their kind. He answered anyways: "Yes I am."

"Where you from?" The friendly Saiyan asked. Much to Raucan's increased perplexion.

"Planet Earth." He said.

"No way! Me too! You must be from a different universe since we've never met." Raucan suppressed the urge to shout 'duh!'.

"Im sure since your a Saiyan too you want to start as much as I do." Raucan said, grinning.

"Straight down to business eh? Alright lets do this!" Goku replied, returning the grin. The two Saiyans slid into their respective fighting stances, the two stances looked surprisingly similar to one another. Raucan's right arm was positioned in a slightly different way as opposed to Goku's.

"Can you transform?" Ruacan called to Goku.

"Yeah twice! What about you?"

"I also can go to the second level of Super Saiyan. What do you say we skip the warm up and use our full power!"

"Agreed!"

Both immediately powered up, the wind rushed around them as a violent swirling aura appeared, strands of bio-electricity struck the surface, shattering any rock, or other objects that happened to get in their way. The aura around the two warriors eventually calmed as their respective owners lowered their power output to more practical and energy efficient levels.

* * *

All of the fighters gathered at the windows of the spectator's room they had been transported to; commentaries on the impending battle and the current situation could be heard from the small groups formed by familiar faces and acquaintances. Already a social order had been established: stick to your own group or go it alone, everyone around you was a competitor and thus a potential enemy. Some of the more low-volume conversations held were of a possible escape, but they all ended in dead-ends or eventual dismissals. One of the younger fighters had a scouter with him and scanned several of the people inside the room. "24,000 flat, no variations." he said to the people listening for his report.

"Scan the Saiyans out there." One them commanded out of curiosity." The scouter wielder complied, he walked to the window and began scanning.

"Both of them read 2.4 mil. flat." he said taking his fingers down from the machine mounted on his head, mildly surprised it hadn't exploded at the incredibly high power levels.

"Holy shit 2.4 million! I didn't think i'd ever see that kind of power in my life!" the other warrior sputtered. Piccolo had been watching the two fighters at the window and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Thats no surprise considering you guys are still using scouters to sense ki." Piccolo said to the two alien warriors who had probably been in service to Frieza during their previous life. The group was impressed and intimidated by Piccolo's statement. They hadn't even heard of sensing ki without a scouter, the difference in experience was immediately evident.

In another corner of the room a certain blue-haired scientist was fuming through the glass. "That bastard!" she declared to herself loud enough to be heard by those near her.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the man who killed me… well... us, in my universe." She said pointing the the long haired Saiyan on the battlefield. Yamcha traced her gesture's path, finding it's intent.

"That Emperor Raucan guy?" He asked frowning a bit at the thought of his new-yet-long time girlfriend dying at this man's hands.

"I'll kill him for what he did…" She said staring, remembering. Yamcha decided he would ask what exactly happened to Bulma in her universe later when they were alone.

Elsewhere among the spectators, a group of four saiyans stared intently at Raucan and Goku as they prepared to fight. "Dude, that guy looks just like you!" Casda stated to his nearby friend.

"Yeah, except he's wearing your upper body armor." Vasper mused. "Plus a cape, kind of like the one Turles wore before we fought." He added.

"More like Piccolo's I say." Casda argued, earning an exasperated look from Vasper. Shidara, the more serious of the group interjected.

"Who cares what this guy's wearing. We should find why he looks like he could be your long lost twin." She said frowning the way she always did.

"He's probably just an alternate version of Vasper, what we should find out is what made him an 'emperor' and why we arent with him." Ganashia cut in as she gave Vasper a curious look.

* * *

Back at the battle field; Raucan and Goku had both been waiting, they both knew the first to make a move would be at a disadvantage. At this point, the battle was little more than a test of nerves and patience. The tension broke all at once and seemingly without reason as both fighters abruptly charged each other, both disappeared before impact and reappeared above. Humorously, the same maneuver had been enacted by both Raucan and Goku.

They both ignored this and continued, the Saiyans traded blows far above the ground at speeds seeable only as a blur. They blocked, dodged, struck, kicked; but what they were really doing was testing each other, learning a great deal of their opponent through the motions of combat. The information gathered in this activity was primal but accurate, and by the end of the melee Goku and Raucan knew a great deal more of each other. The Saiyans ceased fighting and each retired to a rocky spire. "You've been trained in the Turtle school I see." Said Raucan.

"As have you, but you have strayed far from your original training; your style is corrupted, impure, and broken. A far-cry from what it once was." Goku said solemnly, Raucan was surprised at the shift in his personality. He wasn't the ditz Raucan had conversed with anymore, now he was a wise warrior. A genius in the subject of combat. What Goku had said certainly hit home, Raucan was barraged with memories of betraying his earthling friends; and taking power for himself. The truth hurt him so he did what he always did and fled from it.

"My technique has never been more refined than it is now! So shut up and fight!" He roared. Raucan kicked off his spire towards his opponent and struck at him, Raucan's anger had betrayed him and given away his intentions. The z-fighter easily side-stepped the attack and sent a high kick to the Emperor's face. He flipped back a good distance into the air before stopping himself; the instant Raucan was steadied, he fired a powerful anger-enhanced beam at Goku, easily destroying the spire he stood on and tunneling deep into the ground. The blast had completely missed its actual target as Goku had phased safely away.

Goku took the opportunity to surprise his opponent and instant trans-missioned a few meters behind Raucan. "KAMEHAME-HA!" the Saiyan cried as he shot his cupped hands forward at Raucan who was still turning. The turtle destruction wave rammed into Raucan and blasted off into the distance, still carrying the Saiyan. The blast traveled nearly three miles before it finally curved down and impacted the earth, its energy bursted out in a massive explosion of blue. Raucan was in the exact center of the destruction, he screamed with pain as the deafening screech of ki exploded filled his ears. After what seemed like an eternity the pain finally subsided as the explosion ended, smoke and fire quickly surrounded Raucan as he struggled to stand.

Goku moved into position just outside the cloud of dirt and smoke that was currently in the process of clearing; he watched carefully for his opponent's next move. To his surprise, Raucan's ki signature suddenly disappeared. Goku heard the distinctive sound of instant transmission behind him; he jerked his body to turn and face the newly repositioned threat but only managed to turn halfway before a fist slammed into the side of his face. "I can use it too ass-hole!" Raucan shouted as he sent fury of punches and kicks at his enemy. After a few of the attacks connected and did noticeable damage, Goku flipped onto his hand and pushed off and away from his attacker; gaining some much needed breathing space.

Raucan had always been the heavy hitter of his old team, as a result the strength of his ki attacks suffered some penalty but he always was able to hold his own against a stronger opponent when in striking range. When he fought Frieza he was able to get in a good number of satisfying strikes in despite being out-powered six to one. Casda would usually take the role of long-range support, firing ki blasts off and intercepting the enemy's; that was of course, when Casda actually did as told. Shidara and Ganashia just did their own thing, they had more balanced skill sets and would be useful in any fight.

Raucan rushed through the distance between him and his foe; he threw a flying kick at Goku who leaned away to avoid it. The Emperor landed a few feet away from Goku and spun around with a roundhouse as he expected a dashing attack; he assumed correctly as his foot caught Goku's face and sent him skidding across the ground before he recovered.

Son Goku wasted no time before counter-attacking, he blasted toward Raucan keeping his body low to the ground and raising his fist for a strike; Raucan readied himself by raising one of his feet to stomp on the charging Saiyan; at the last moment, as Raucan brought his foot down with tremendous force, Goku pushed off the ground. He did a front flip over the Emperor, spun around, jumped back on his shoulders and held himself up with both hands. Raucan turned, a fist ready to strike and received a full-force donkey kick to the face. He should have accelerated backwards at impossible speeds, but somehow the Emperor managed to clench to Goku's ankles just after he had been hit; stopping himself from shooting off into the distance. As soon as his feet hit the dirt, Raucan spun Goku for a single rotation before tossing him into a distant rock formation.

Immediately after throwing his foe, Raucan knelt down and grasped his face. "Holy shit that hurt! God damnit!" He whined to himself. Removing his hands from his face, he looked down on them and found them covered in his own blood. The Emperor's nose had not just been broken, but completely shattered.

Meanwhile Goku sat amongst the debris inside the cave his body had created, he was using the temporary break in battle to recoup and strategize. Goku could read Raucan like a book, he was a melee-focused fighter, so Goku figured ending the fight in a ki blast exchange would be best. So long as he stayed out of striking distance the fight should easily go to him.

As Raucan was still staggering on the ground, Goku shot up and out of the rock formation, noisily powering up; which quickly caught Raucan's attention. "Surrender! it's obvious you can't win, even though you're a capable fighter, the evil in your heart is holding you back from fighting with you full potential, you fighting selfishly instead of in the defense of others." The great defender of Earth lectured.

His offer of mercy was pointedly rejected as Raucan shot off a few quick blasts before launching up at Goku. The z-fighter easily blocked the weak shots, he knew they were nothing but a distraction, and used instant transmission to transport himself even further away from Raucan than he had started, much to the emperors increasing frustration. He again began to charge after his opponent, completely forgetting to use the same technique that kept his quarry from him, in his near blind rage. He crossed half the distance between them in, what to the weaker members in attendance, was but a brief instant. He was stopped dead in his tracks though when he heard the telltale words, "Kamehame-".

Raucan panicked and instinctively brought his hands together and repeated the beginning phrase. It was just as Goku had planned, Raucan would challenge his beam and he would force the Emperor into putting everything into it. He would be investing all of his strength into a losing battle.

A small pause passed as both fighters charged their respective attacks, Goku cried "HA!" shortly followed by Raucan. Both beams collided, an earth-shattering 'boom!' echoed throughout the battlefield, a gust of wind moving faster than a tornado shot out from the place of impact. The sun itself seemed dim when compared to the awesome light the beams emitted. The windows in the spectator's viewing room walls rattled and shook violently with the shear amount of raw force exerted by the impact.

The two Saiyans pushed and struggled against each other in a battle of attrition, exhaustion of power reserves meant defeat and at the current rate, that wouldn't take long. Raucan especially was feeling the mounting loss of his energy, his earlier wasted energy continually chasing after his adversary was only added to his initial disadvantage, already the beam struggle had persisted for two minutes; he knew that if this fight lasted too much longer, he would have to give in. Unfortunately falling back simply wasn't an option; if he disengaged, Goku's kamehameha wave would simply home in on his position. With all the power Son Goku invested in it, there was no way Raucan would survive a hit from it. Slowly the contact point between the two beams slid towards Raucan, further phropecising his defeat.

Raucan's arms trembled uncontrollably, his position in the sky seemed to be compromised as he began drifting backwards. All at once it ended, the Emperor's arms suddenly flew back and his beam immediately faltered, his strength had abandoned him. Raucan was able to see Goku's beam crashing towards him for a split second before it completely vaporised him.

* * *

The less experienced fighters of the group were awed at the display. Some time passed afterwards as the result of the match sank into the minds of the spectators, they suddenly found themselves back at the field they were previously standing in. All but Raucan were present.

Goku stood victorious in front of his peers, the blonde man from before reappeared next to him in a flash of light. "Son Goku, you have vanquished your opponent and drawn the first blood of the tournament! You are now granted a full day's leave from battle and are to be treated to a feast attended by those of your choice. As for the loser, he should arrive shortly…" He looked to a certain spot on the ground next to him expectantly, and shortly after another light heralded the arrival of Raucan. He appeared on his knees and coughing violently, much to the amusement of the native man.

"The fuck are you grinning at?" Raucan croaked still holding his own neck gingerly.

"You mortal." he responded still chuckling. At this Raucan stood up and angrily punched at the man, only to have his fist pass through a now transparent vision of him.

"That won't work, as I am not even a physical being, you stupid child." He badgered the defeated Saiyan.

"God damnit... I hate this place!" Raucan exclaimed in frustration.

The audience had silently watched the debacle, but they were in private sympathy with the Saiyan even those that already hated him; they were all trapped here now, little more than entertainment for a mysterious being who refused to show itself.

"Now then, the next match shall be between Cell of Earth and Bojack of Hera." The blonde and now apparently spectral man announced. Cell's mouth turned twisted into a confident grin, he glanced over to the hulking blue warrior named Bojack. "An easy victory…."

**This whole thing is inspired by the Game Raging Blast 2, it was my first DBZ game and I just thought it was humorous you could take Raditz and beat the holy hell out of Buu. Then when I thought of how unfair the concept of power levels was I decided to explore what would happen if that was taken out of the picture. Also I plan on explaining the different character's universes as the story unfolds and I may even upload some "special" chapters looking at the events leading to the fighter's deaths. And to those worried that the whole story will be centered on OC's don't be, I will focus more on the original cast in the coming installments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter to the Valhalla Saga, about three months in the making(im a slow writer) Please review!(especially since the first chapter flopped so bad because of FF's stupid rating system.)**

The tournament participants once again found themselves standing inside the spectator's room; but somehow it had changed from before, various clusters of furniture now filled the previously empty spaces of the chamber. Everyone aside from Ruacan noticed the difference, he had already taken a seat in one of the corners of the impressively long room. The Emperor finally had some time to better understand his competition, his dark eyes scanned the many figures around him. He immediately recognized a few, namely Frieza and his family; they were skulking towards the back of the room. Raucan figured they were doing the very same thing he was and smiled at the thought of killing the Ice-Jin's again.

He also noticed the absence of the z-fighters, Raucan figured they had accompanied Goku on the celebratory feast. "_Definitely for the better…"_ he thought as he remembered seeing Bulma amongst the Z-fighters, he certainly didn't look forward to speaking to her again; not that she would say much before trying to kill him. Shaking his mental prediction of their future confrontation out of mind, he continued to scan the people near him. They were all strangers, he did spot a good number of Saiyans, not surprising considering the race's infamy for battle prowess.

One particular stranger caught his eye. A blue skinned, orange-haired humanoid and female alien standing in front of the viewing windows, she was watching the battle intently. The woman's long hair grew just a little past her waist.

Raucan's eyes saw her as very beautiful: "especially for an alien". He thought, a little bit of his acquired racism rearing its ugly head. His gaze lingered on the lower half of her body for a time, as was natural for a Saiyan when considering a potential mate; nature had fine-tuned the male Saiyan's eyes to appraise mainly three things: tail-health, hip size, and potential in battle. The woman lacked a tail, something that subconsciously bothered him but would have no major effect on his decision making. She did have well-spaced hips and was just as strong as he was now, so his base instincts granted her a two out of three.

Recognizing the color palette of her skin and hair as the same as the fighter currently battling Cell outside; Raucan figured they were of the same race and most likely a couple. In that moment he was supremely discouraged, had he seen her in his lifetime, he may have made her his queen. He briefly considered the hypothetical appearance of a child she would bear him and was habitually reminded of his duty to produce an heir. It was habit to think of such things as it was such a profound issue in his later years as Emperor; the many vassal-doms he had established were always worrying themselves over inheritance of his throne, he would regularly receive their of-age daughters. None of them caught his interest as a Saiyan, and he could not bring himself to mate with the over-qualified Shidara as she had been Casda's life-partner.

The Saiyan let his eyes wander away, and was surprised and almost ecstatic to see some familiar faces from his own childhood. The backs of those friendly faces that is, but he could tell his best friends apart anywhere. He saw Casda's up and swept-to-the-side hairstyle, and Ganashia's wavy long-brown hair. Casda had on his typical leg-exposing, standard issue Saiyan battle armor and Ganashia wore the female skirted variety.

Raucan immediately stood "Casda! Ganashia!" he called in an even yet excited voice as he approached the two Saiyans. They both turned to him at the sound of their respective names.

"Damn, he does look like Vasper!" Casda said to Ganashia as the Saiyan finally reached them.

"Vasper? No its me Raucan. Don't you remember? We fought Frieza together." Raucan started before another voice cut in.

"They fought Frieza with me." Raucan looked to the voice to see a mirror image of himself. His hair was long and stuck backwards, it ended halfway down his back; Raucan's pronounced widow's peak was present on the other man as well. He was the same height and of the same build; he even wore the same baggy white pants, black and purple boots and the red sash over his waist. The one difference was the other man's lack of upper body armor, that was the way Raucan dressed himself before he was emperor and before Casda and Ganashia died.

"We're the same person but we appear to have different names, mine's Vasper." The mirror image said with a slight grin as he stuck out his hand. Raucan took it now much less excited to see Casda and Ganashia."My name's Raucan." The emperor spotted Shidara behind Vasper and spoke to her. "I'm guessing you don't remember me either."

"I only remember this version of you." She said motioning to Vasper. Shidara was always the calm, collected strategist of the group; which made her relationship with Casda all the more bizarre considering just how different the two were. Casda was never the kind to plot out anything or plan ahead, he would always be the first to charge into battle and usually the first to get hit; Shidara was different, she was calculating and never made a move without giving it serious thought beforehand. She often took it upon herself to shout orders to the others during battle and they all learned quickly to listen.

She had short, Saiyan-black hair that parted in the middle yet she was always brushing one side out of her face. In contrast to Ganashia's more modest build, Shidara had exceptionally toned arms and legs; Raucan assumed she also had some well defined abs too, but he had never seen her mid-drift bare, and would never have asked Casda. When the group first discovered their Saiyan origins, she insisted that she wear the same battle armor as male Saiyans since the skirted versions limited her leg movements. Seeing Shidara in the revealing armor was what initially attracted Casda when they were teenagers. Raucan remembered spotting his friend's gaze lingering on her legs when she wasn't looking during training, much more than a few times too.

"So- What the hell happened to ya? and why are you wearing some of my armor?" Asked Casda. Memories of Casda's generally bad manners and careless personality suddenly resurfaced in Raucan's mind; but no matter how much Casda embarrassed him or shamed himself, Raucan had always found his best friend in the Saiyan.

"During the battle with Frieza on Earth, you and Ganashia died… thats when I went super Saiyan and killed him. I took your torso armor to honor your memory Casda." Raucan said solemnly.

"Strange we fought Frieza on Namek in our universe… So I Survived the battle?" Shidara asked Raucan, a brow raised in curiousity.

"Yes, you actually ended up being my second in command when I became Emperor of the Northern Galaxy. Heh- its funny, right now in my universe you're probably sitting on my throne."

"So how exactly did you become an emperor anyway?" Casda asked.

"During the fight with Frieza, Piccolo was killed and Kami with him at the time we didn't know Namek had its own set. When I defeated Frieza, I assumed there was no way to resurrect you and Ganashia; so I set off with Shidara to hunt down the rest of the Planet Trade Organization. It took three years but I managed to defeat King cold as an ascended super Saiyan. After that the PTO soldiers who had watched the battle bowed to me… I had no life to go back to on Earth so I decided to bring order to the galaxy instead. Earth resisted me so I was forced to eliminate the Z-fighters to fully consolidate my rule." Raucan finished, he had left out a great deal on purpose; he sent a quick glance to Ganashia, her reaction was as he feared: shocked, she couldn't believe he was capable of such evils.

"I see, I had no idea that I could ever do such things…" Vasper stated with his usual unemotional flatness.

"How could you!?" Ganashia suddenly broke in, Raucan saw an fury in her eyes he had never witnessed before her death.

"What else could I have done? All my friends were dead!" He argued

"Except the ones from Earth until YOU killed them!" Ganashia spat.

"They were never my friends, I was always just a Saiyan to them." Ruacan dismissed her suggestion.

"So you killed them." Those four simple words were less a question and more a condemnation, as Raucan began to feel a sense of hopelessness at the situation, why couldn't she just understand why he did it? In response he did as he conditioned himself to do since losing everything: he lashed out.

"I don't need approval from some weak, defected excuse for a Saiyan anyway!" He hissed at Ganashia before roughly pushing past Casda and into an opposite corner of the room; leaving the four other Saiyans to their own devices.

Outside the battle between Bojack and Cell raged on, although the difference in skill was blatantly obvious. Cell was composed of some the strongest, smartest, and most skilled fighters in his universe; Bojack on the other hand, was a mildly experienced brawler who mostly fought warriors significantly weaker than him during his lifetime.

The two's contrasting live's matched up in an extremely uneven manner, Bojack couldn't land a single hit on his android opponent. Cell easily dodged and weaved between Bojack's slow and predictable strikes, punishing his failure to land a hit with devastating kicks and punches of his own. Finally, a battered and bruised Bojack caught Cell off-guard with a strong headbutt; the impact shot Cell back a distance but he easily stopped his motion. The Heran pirate prepared two large Ki blasts in each of his hands; they were powerful enough to obliterate Cell several times over. He released them both at the stationary Android.

Cell simply smirked as he brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared just as the blast was warming the front of his body. Bojack was disoriented from the surprise technique and only realized Cell had appeared behind him when he heard the cry: "Galick… GUN!". The purple blast completely vaporised the unprepared pirate and ended the match.

* * *

Raucan took note of Cell's impressive skill as he and the rest of the fighters were transported back to the field. The once empty field was now surrounded by decent-sized domed buildings, those from Earth among the group immediately recognized them as being residential Capsule Corporation houses. The blonde man was there and was standing next to the victor of the match yet again. He began to announce Cell's victory before being interrupted by a gruff Saiyan's voice.

"Hold it! We have more questions." Bardock interjected.

The native man stopped and raised a brow in curiousity. "I see, you may ask then." He said.

"First off, what's your name?" Bardock asked.

"I never told you? Well, its Nidos." He answered.

"Okay Nidos, how come everything keeps changing around us?" The father of Goku continued, a few others nodded indicating their desire for an explanation as well.

"I seem to have forgotten to explain the inner workings of this tournament. This is the very first inter-dimensional combat games King Odin has ever hosted; he will be making occasional changes to this world to better accommodate your extended stay here. You can expect new buildings and decorations, as well as some new furniture arrangements in the viewing room.

"So this Odin guy is really into interior decorating? Sounds like he's more qualified for housewife duties then godly ones!" Casda joked earning a few weak chuckles from others in the crowd. Nidos' face tightened into a scowl and a strong wind suddenly burst from him and rammed into Casda's nose; breaking it with a loud popping sound.

"Aghhh! What the hell?!" Casda moaned from behind the two hands he covered his bleeding fracture with.

"Odin's name will not be slandered by anyone here! Let that be understood!" Nidos announced sternly to the silent group before him. Casda's nose healed as Nidos scanned the crowd for any dissenters for a moment before continuing. "Cell has beaten Bojack of Hera." He said with much less enthusiasm than he had begun with before Bardock's question. "The next fight will be between Turles and... Broly."

Many heads in the crowd began frantically searching for Broly, they had heard of or encountered him in their lives and knew of his great power and ruthless brutality; no doubt some had even met their ends at the hands of the infamous legendary super Sayian. They found a slightly different Broly. The tall Saiyan still appeared the same aside from the noticeable absence of Paragus' controlling device, and anything resembling rage in his expression. He calmly walked up to Nidos and was soon followed by a somewhat reluctant Turles. Nidos apparently knew nothing of Broly's reputation as he eyed him with indifference; he snapped his fingers and everyone was once again transferred to the viewing room with the combatants outside.

* * *

On the battlefield an intimidated Turles stood opposite to a legend of Saiyan lore. "I… I am not intimidated by the legend! Any Saiyan can realize that level with time!" Turles yelled to his distant opponent, the fist he held up shook with a disheartening mixture of fear and anger.

"Legend? What legend?" Broly asked in uncharacteristically even tone.

"You dont know? What did you hit your head or something?!" Turles was surprised at Broly's so far-rational behavior, his tendency to mercilessly kill his opponents in fits of blind rage and insanity was a well known fact in the galactic community.

"When I was just an infant, I did get knocked in the head pretty good…" Broly responded.

"R-really?" Turles asked.

"Yeah, really." Broly answered raising an eyebrow at Turles' seemingly misplaced fear. For a moment Turles simply took in the revelation; finally a grin formed on his lips then he began to chuckle, slowly he transitioned into all-out mirth.

"To think! I was scared of you! You're just a soft-skull in whatever pathetic universe Odin pulled you out of!" Turles laughed, the slang he had used lost its meaning with Broly but still angered him all the same.

'Soft-skull' was a slang term for the unnamed condition that many Saiyan children were cursed with; a Saiyan child's undeveloped cranium bones made their brains especially vulnerable, and many would receive head wounds during their first purging missions. If the exact right part of the brain was damaged, then drastic changes were seen immediately in the Saiyan's behavior. Soft-skulls were typically much less aggressive or assertive than normal Saiyans and were often ostracised or flat-out killed in some cases. Not many were ever seen on Planet Vegeta as Turles remembers, but they would often be found on alien planets after being assumed dead; usually they befriended the native populace and sometimes bred with them.

Turles finished laughing and slid into a fighting stance. "It's time disgrace, i'll show you how a real Saiyan fights!" The dark-skinned Saiyan blasted toward a now tensed and alert Broly. Turles closed in at superhuman speeds and struck at Broly; when his fist met no resistance he cursed himself, Broly's afterimage faded away as he appeared directly next to the other Saiyan.

Broly shot a high kick at Turles' face, sending him speeding toward the artificial planet's orbit. But before the Saiyan could get that high, Broly appeared in his foe's trajectory and brought a double axe handle down on his opponent's head. Now Turles was barreling toward the earth even faster than he had ascended before.

Seconds from impacting the dirt, Turles flipped over several times, slowly his descent and allowing him to place his feet below him to absorb the landing. His fall slowed to a crawl just before hitting the earth, Turles slowly floated downwards until he was standing on the planet's surface. Broly made no movements several miles above the Saiyan as he began formulating a strategy for this engagement.

'My overconfidence blinded me. I need to approach this more cautiously...' the pirate muttered to himself as he glared up at the floating figure above. He saw a vague movement in Broly's arm and suddenly the tall Saiyan vanished. Initial surprise was quickly replaced by revelation on Turles' part, he spun around and jabbed his fist out blindly; it caught Broly's stomach and pushed him back aways.

"Ha! Nice try, but i've seen that technique at least twice now. I won't fall for that trick like the others." Turles called as Broly flew back to put some distance between them.

"It was worth a shot, but I guess my instant transmission technique isnt exactly alone in this tournament." Broly responded a grin adoring his face as the fight became increasingly interesting.

Turles returned the expression; but with his own arrogant and supremely confident twist. "Let us continue then…" He said. Both Saiyans charged in the same instant and were upon each other in the next moment. They traded blows of equal grace and precision for a time. This Broly's training was much more refined and practiced then in the other versions of the Saiyan; Turles' style of fighting was just as airtight however.

The Saiyan pirate found himself on the defensive more and more in the melee, as Broly's taller height gave him an inherent advantage in reach. Turles was a practiced strategist and tactician as he often lead raids on PTO worlds when his pirate organization was at it's absolute peak in numbers, this fact negated Broly's physical revenue. He committed his focus to defense and waited patiently for an opening. Eventually, Turles' patience paid off as Broly overextended his guard with a high kick aimed at his opponent's face; Turles ducked the attack, stepped closer to the larger Saiyan, and shot his fist straight up into the other Saiyan's face. He had executed a powerful uppercut and caught Broly unprepared.

Broly stumbled backwards in a daze while Turles lunged toward the stunned Saiyan, he brought his left elbow down on the man's face. Broly was knocked onto his back, the impact causing the earth around the two combatants to shake violently. The aggressor didn't let up, he shot towards the grounded Saiyan with a fist primed for damage. Broly had recovered his senses and used his ki to launch himself upwards as Turles struck the spot he had been prone in. The taller Saiyan paid back his foe's folly in full when he blasted back down onto the other Saiyan back, forcing him into the dirt.

Broly wasted no time in following up, he lept back off Turles and prepared a powerful, green blast over his head. He was a millisecond too slow, as Turles spun around to face upwards and fired a quick shot into Broly's unguarded face; he immediately ceased charging his attack as he brought both hands to his now pained eyes.

Turles blasted full force into Broly's unguarded midsection, he carried the tall Saiyan a mile or so before releasing him into a large series of mountain formations. Broly smashed into the mountainside and sliced clear through with his speed, he finally came to a stop after passing through another. Turles charged a quick but powerful energy beam of purple and fired it one-handed at Broly's Ki signature.

Broly's eyes had not been permanently damaged and he soon was able to open them. When he did so, he saw a threatening purple beam homing in on his position from the other side of the mountains he had been forced through. He speedily moved to avoid the blast and retaliated with a volley of green spheres he hurled at where he knew Turles to be from his ki signature.

Just as Turles' sensitive Saiyan hearing detected the satisfyingly low thump and subsequent 'boom' from his attack, he became aware of a dozen projectiles of hostile origin speeding towards him from the other side of the mountains. They were fast and he strained to avoid the first two, one nicked him on his left side and drew blood; the fourth sphere he blasted into oblivion with his own attack. Four more blasts followed and Turles avoided all but one, it directly impacted him as he braced for it.

Despite raising a ki shield in front of himself, Turles felt a great deal of the power behind Broly's energy blast. He was forced back nearly a full mile before managing to stop himself. When he lowered his arms from his countenance, he was welcomed by the sight of Broly's fist for an instant before it rammed into his face; The Saiyan pirate shot backwards and through several tall rock spirals. Broly didn't let up; he pursued his vulnerable opponent and managed to catch up to him in a matter of seconds.

The taller Saiyan pushed his body and surpassed Turles' speed, he stopped ahead of him and stuck an elbow out; the pirate screamed in agony as his back crashed into his opponent's waiting arm. Broly followed up by flying aways above his opponent and then charging him; he lead his body with his two boots stretched ahead. Turles was flung back into the ground in a flash; creating a large crater around the tailed man.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" a spectator cried in excitement back at the spectator's room. The more involved watchers were all as close to the windows as they could manage, while the dignity-concerned hung back but still watching closely.

Raucan had to admit the fight had proven to be an exceptionally entertaining show, both fighters were of nearly equal skills and were both fighting their hardest. The other fights so-far had been more or less one-sided, so most of the audience appreciated the even match up.

"Who'd you bet your money on?" A familiar voice came from behind the Saiyan. Raucan turned to see who was speaking to him.

"Casda? What the hell are you wearing?" He asked eying the dark cloaked Saiyan.

"Actually it's Vost, I used to call myself Casda before, well… I think you already know." Vost said sticking out a hand in a gesture of acquaintance.

Raucan shook the other Saiyan's hand appreciatively. "So I died fighting against Frieza in your universe?"

"Actually, you died fighting battling Vegeta. I was barely able to defeat Frieza but I managed and became stronger from it. You also called yourself Vasper, but im sure you've already met him." Vost said.

"I'm assuming you did too?" Vost nodded. "I don't need their approval anyways." Raucan continued

"Still, it hurt seeing the others…" Vost observed, this version of Casda seemed to be infinitely more intelligent and well-mannered. Raucan looked to the side in an unfocused gaze.

"Yeah it did…"

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Turles suddenly appeared next to Broly as he surveyed the crater he had created; the pirate lifted up and smashed his knee into the taller Saiyan's face before he could react. Broly flipped backwards with the impact and when he righted himself, was struck in the face by Turles' closed fist, sending him rocketing to the ground below.

Broly managed to place his feet ahead of him in his fall and slid to for a while until he stopped; he looked up only to see Turles had disappeared.

"Where'd he g-" Broly was interrupted by a swift boot smacking into his gut. As the tall Saiyan leaned forward and coughed, Turles ruined his balance by sweeping the taller Saiyan's feet from under him. The pirate clutched one of Broly's legs as he fell, and began to spin the man around at nauseating speeds. Turles released the appendage and Broly proceeded to crash through several dusty rock formations until he was able to stop himself several miles away from where he had originated from.

The long-haired Saiyan quickly shot upwards to gain better perspective on the field of battle. He spotted Turles flying towards him and released a large green spherical energy blast at him. The Saiyan pirate easily phased away from the slow attack and clapped his hands together before separating them; forming a 'Kill Driver' as he liked to call it. He threw the halo at Broly in an overhead toss.

Broly reacted with a full power energy beam, it stopped the encroaching halo in it's track and began a beam struggle. It soon became apparent that Broly had much more energy reserves to spare than his opponent, as the halo slowly slipped towards Turles. The pirate saw his approaching loss and took drastic measures; he poured a small amount of energy into the Kill Driver, before dropping down below its path and blasting towards Broly's tall frame. Turles formed the strongest ki blade he could manage and stabbed with great force into Broly's chest. The kill driver and Broly's beam both exploded off in the distance, yet somehow the moment between Turles and the tall Saiyan seemed eerily silent.

Broly stopped and simply floated in place for a minute before his body gave out and he free-fell to the ground below, leaving an exhausted but victorious Turles in the sky.

* * *

Everyone was again transported back to the field, except now it was tiled and ornate, Nidos currently stood upon a raised stage of stone. Even more houses appeared around the newly-changed plaza and to the north a small town had appeared; people could be seen moving about in the distant collection of structures. The town's buildings were different, they were made of wood and straw with the occasional stone contributions sneaking in.

Raucan and several other galactically-knowledgeable tournament goers recognized the architecture as similar to the primitive northern culture of Planet Veres in the eastern quadrant. Nidos once again began to announce the result before being interrupted, this time by a female's words.

"What's with the aliens over there?" A rough but still feminine voice came from the crowd. A combination that Raucan, and most normal male Saiyans deeply coveted. He and a few others searched for the owner of the alluring tongue. Raucan caught an angle finally and saw her. She had a Saiyan tail and a Saiyan's armor but her skin was a dark blue and her hair a lighter dark, almost grey. She was a mixed breed, ironically she had referred to the townspeople she hadn't even seen up close as 'aliens'.

"You idiots need to eat and they need living space so Odin had me move them here." Nidos answered irritably.

"Hold on. You don't expect us to eat a bunch of aliens for subsistence do you?" Asked Casda.

"No stupid! They farm, fish, gather and hunt, then sell the surplus to you people. And they're humans so dont keep calling them aliens." Nidos responded with a threatening glare directed at Casda.

"Where did they come from?" Asked a scarred Gohan with a strikingly similar appearance to Goku.

Nidos sighed deeply before explaining. "They come from a much different version of Earth, the humans you see there are all heroes and veteran warriors who died in honorable combat along with their families. Normally they would be sent to a different section of Valhalla but they were needed here and there's plenty of space."

"Anyways, im sure you all saw the outcome of that matchup. So now we will witness Bardock and Frieza do battle." Nidos said quickly before anymore questions could be asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Came Bardock's gruff voice as he and Frieza approached the stage, they met each other's gaze when the two emerged from the crowd; Frieza with a scowl and Bardock with a mischievous grin. "Im going to massacre you Frieza!" He said.

"Stupid monkey! Do you not remember what happened when we met in life?! The result here will be the same!" Frieza shouted.

"That's where you're badly, BADLY mistaken Frieza; here you can't hide behind your power level, and i've got thirty-five years of purging and frontline combat experience backing me up. You have nothing, you inherited your power from daddy and never had to work a day in your life; this is going to be a beatdown, plain and simple." Bardock finished making sure to glare as deeply into Frieza's eyes as he could possibly manage, it was effective; he could see the fear in the changeling's face.

"Lifetime rivalry I see… Always adds to the drama and excitement, we should have quite the show." Nidos said as the two contestants came to stand on either side of him.

"Dont get your hopes up Nidos, this bitch here won't last five minutes alone with me." Bardock said still staring into Frieza's reptilian eyes.

"Why you!" Frieza cried as he tensed up with the influx of rage.

"A bold statement, he insulted your honor and combat abilities in front of a crowd of your peers; you must be highly confident in yourself Bardock." Nidos said turning to Bardock, an amused grin on the blonde's face.

"I am Nidos, and as soon as we get this fight started I can show you and everyone else why…" Bardock replied, his eyes remaining locked on Frieza's.

"Well then, let us begin!" Nidos announced and with a snap of his fingers, everyone disappeared from the plaza.

* * *

The same setup as before was waiting for the warriors, Frieza in his final form and Bardock stood opposite each other on the field of battle. The spiky-haired Saiyan's onyx eyes bore into Frieza's with an overbearing tone of absolute hatred.

"This truly is heaven, I get to kill you, maybe even more than once since this tournament is non-elimination."

"Don't get too accustomed with the idea, peasant. I am the Lord of the Northern Galaxy, I have laid low the heroes and armies of over two hundred planets, including your own; i've been called master by hundreds of species, and feared by thousands more. I won't be beaten by some stupid, inbred monkey fre-" Frieza's long winded string of insults and boasts was interrupted when Bardock's uncompromising ki-backed fist dug into the changeling's gut.

The reptilian villain doubled over and began coughing violently. The Saiyan offender took the initiative and proceeded with a heavy roundhouse kick, sending the tyrant shooting off to the left and for several miles before coming to a skidding halt.

As Frieza rose to defend himself, Bardock had already descended on the creature; the Saiyan stomped heavily on Frieza's straightened leg as he was pushing himself up. His foot broke Frieza's leg at the knee joint, crippling the changeling's right leg. The half-prone fighter howled out with the burning pain from his new injury.

Bardock continued his merciless torture of his long-hated foe, he clutched Frieza's broken leg by the ankle and with one hand, slamming him over his head onto the ground on the other side of the Saiyan.

With Frieza now prone face down, Bardock crouched over the changeling and began pounding the back of his unguarded head. After several strikes, Frieza attempted to flip over to a more defensible pose but Bardock, ended his attempts with a sharp knee to his spine. The pale alien was defenseless against the onslaught, he received dozens more punches to his skull until he could not make any coherent movements to free himself or retaliate.

Seeing as the fight was virtually over, Bardock launched himself into the air and prepared his spirit cannon; he released it into the motionless Frieza and instantly vaporized the Lord of the Northern Galaxy.

The onlookers were either impressed, shocked, intimidated, or in some cases amused by the brutal one-sided beatdown they had just witnessed. There was a white flash and all the fighters were transferred back, this time however, some complaints were voiced.

"Hey! This white flash and transportation bullshit is beginning to become redundant!" Said the goateed King Vegeta.

"You say it's redundant?" Nidos asked, a little surprised by the issue being raised. "Well what's wrong with it?"

"We keep returning to different standing positions and i've been interrupted more than once by that damn flash." The senior Vegeta answered.

"Yeah, and some of us would rather grab something to eat than watch a two minute beating, but I have to admit that particular one was quite entertaining." Laughed Lord Vost. A few others nodded and chuckled in agreement, some that were more hateful of Frieza began clapping and a short applause soon erupted from the crowd earning the ire of Frieza.

"You worms!" Frieza shouted as he stood and fired a large ki blast from his hand, the attack however, evaporated only a few feet from his outstretched palm.

"No fighting or killing outside of the arena or the training grounds." Said Nidos.

"Wait there are training grounds?" A desperate Raditz immediately asks. At this Nidos lets out another of his exasperated sighs.

"Yes there are. To the south you'll find a row of a hundred or so doors carved into the mountain, they lead to the extradimensional training facilities; I'll let you people discover their potential on your own. Now, next fight will be C-"

"Could we have a training break?!" Raditz interrupted. Several others echoed and agreed with his request, too many for Nidos to blatantly ignore.

"Alright fine, we will have one more fight for today." Nidos gave in.

"Casda and Videl shall fight. Viewing is optional through these doors." Nidos motioned to three pairs of wooden doors that suddenly appeared behind him; they had no rooms attached but stood sturdy nonetheless.

"Anyone wishing to watch, may. The rest of you are given two days to train, sleep, eat, maybe fuck, I don't care." With that NIdos, Casda, and Videl all disappeared. The great majority of the crowd immediately left for the training field or the human village.

* * *

Vasper and his group entered the spectator's room to find both Raucan and Vost already watching on the far side of the long room. Casda and Videl had already begun fighting outside, their distant figures twitching as they struck at each other at supersonic speeds. Casda phased through a punch from Videl and appeared behind her, he wrapped an arm around her throat and tightened; choking the woman. Videl strained to remove his arm for a moment before ramming her elbows into Casda's guts several times; he loosened his grip significantly at the fourth hit and received a fist to his face.

The Saiyan somersaulted backwards aways as Videl gave chase, she flew into him with a kick sending the man even farther. Casda crashed into the side of one the many rocky spires on the battlefield, he was indented into it in a way that restricted his movements as he was stuck on the rocky wall. Videl took control as she launched herself in a clumsy yet efficient manner into the trapped Saiyan, her new-found strength forced him through the spire; completely obliterating the rock formation in the process.

Casda recovered quickly and took off towards Videl with a roar of anger, he struck at her head but missed when she ducked to the side; the human woman swung her left leg into Casda's mid back causing him to bend backwards in pain. The daughter of Hercule thrust her open palmed hand into the Saiyan's chest, sending him flying into the ground below.

"My god! he's getting his ass-kicked by a human newbie barely out of high school!" Vasper shouted in the spectators reserve. He had enough with the last exchange and decided to intervene; the Saiyan brought two fingers up to his forehead and disappeared with the instant transmission technique. Vasper appeared next to his best friend as he got to his feet.

"Casda, what the hell are you doing?! You're getting your ass kicked!"

"Hey! I've got this shit on lockdown alright!? Trust me things are about to turn around." The Saiyan said with a confident grin.

"No you don't! Look, she's a great melee fighter, but i'm guessing she hasn't fired a ki blast in her life. Just stay out of range and obliterate her." Vasper said, desperate to influence his friend's tactics, or lack off.

"I'm not some cowardly skirmisher okay!? I think I can handle her fine!" Casda replied, apparently offended at the suggestion. A booming voice with similarities to Nidos' sounded out from somewhere above.

"Leave the arena immediately Vasper or face severe consequences, this isnt your fight." The voice spoke with such authority that Vasper immediately complied and phased out of the battlefield and back into his previous spot.

"You done talking to your boyfriend now?" Videl asked from sitting position atop a rock to Casda's left.

"You'll regret opening your stupid, weak, Human mouth!" Casda roared as he charged his opponent. He shot a fury of strikes at Videl but was parried at every attempt, the human was easily proving herself to be the superior martial artist. Casda's technique was too ambitious in its motives and impatient with it's timing; it also lacked the technical refinement of dedicated warriors, despite Casda being one himself.

A overshot jab at Videl's face put Casda in a precarious position that his opponent immediately took advantage of; Videl quickly struck Casda's exposed throat, throwing the Saiyan into a coughing fit. The young woman followed by leaping over her opponent as she crashed her knee into Casda's face. She landed behind the dazed warrior, Videl grabbed at the most easily grippable body part on Casda's backside: his tail. She wasn't aware of the staple weakness of the Saiyan race, but would soon learn.

Casda immediately went limp and fell to a prone position. The daughter of Mr. Satan had begun to throw Casda by his tail before he simply fell to the ground, she stopped still clutching the appendage; a look of curiosity across her visage.

"Aghhh! L-let go of me! You… witch!" Casda moaned painfully, his body still hugging the dirt.

"What's wrong with you? We're in the middle of a fight here ya' know!" She questioned.

"J-just let go… now!" Casda groaned, desperate to escape her grip.

"I think I know what's up here… Saiyans are weak in their tails aren't they?"

"No we aren't! Im just not comfortable with you touching me there!" Casda attempted to mislead his captor.

"Don't lie to me." Videl laughed as she squeezed the Saiyan's tail a little tighter, causing a short spasm through Casda's body.

On the spectator's corner: Shidara trembled with an anxious rage. "Why is she just holding his tail like that?!" She cried, her hands pounding against the glass.

"What's the big deal Shidara? It's a legitimate tactic, blame Casda for not training his tail in the first place." Ganashia said to her friend.

"I just. W-we… I-I hold his tail like that when we're in… bed…" Shidara whispered the last word as quietly as she could manage and still be heard by Ganashia, Vasper was still able to pick up the last part with his Saiyan hearing.

"Oh! I see…" Ganashia said, one of her hands covered her mouth.

"Thats why he never got around to doing that! Wow, I thought he was just being a dumbass when he kept refusing to train his tail but now-" Vasper cut in loudly with a hearty laugh.

"SHUT UP VASPER!" Shidara frantically yelled as she hit Vasper's shoulder.

"Oh come on, who's going to hear? Alternate me and alternate Casda? Who cares they're practically family anyways." Vasper chuckled. Shidara blushed furiously, more out of embarrassment for her lover then herself.

Across the room both Raucan and Vost had heard every bit as well. Raucan let out an amused snort. "Do you share the same bedroom preferences as your double out there?" Raucan asked teasingly.

"Actually yes I do. I'm not ashamed to say so. Besides climaxes feel hundreds of times better when someone is gripping your tail." Vost stated rather nonchalantly for so much revealing information.

"You're not afraid I'll use that against you when we inevitably fight?" Raucan asked raising an eyebrow at his new friend.

"No, I've already trained my tail. When I finally woke up that is…" Vost responded in a solemn tone.

"Woke up?"

"Well, before you and the others died. I was a lot like that." Vost motioned to his doppelganger outside, who was still being manhandled by his tail. Videl was now swinging Casda back and forth smashing him into the ground repeatedly.

"An idiot?" Raucan half-joked.

"Heh, exactly. But then everything changed, I paid better attention, I became driven to get stronger, I fought smarter. In some ways your deaths was the push I needed to become the warrior I was destined to be." Vost said, reflecting on his past.

"I know what you mean… After my battle with Frieza, I was more motivated than I had ever been, I trained enough for all four of us combined. Shidara was different though, she still trained and everything but what little humor and patience she had in her was gone… Sometimes it seemed like she was devoid of any emotions at all."

"We all have our way of confronting grief, Shidara's is just more... placid."

"True, but most days I felt like I lost her too…" A dry silence established itself between the two Saiyans as they watched Casda continue to be humiliated.

* * *

Away from the conversations occurring in the spectator's "booth", Casda's face smacked into the earth, shattering the ground in giant cracks.

"So this is what having REAL power feels like!" Videl cried almost in a crazed manner as she continued swinging her prey above her head. Finally after around a hundred or so merciless slams, Videl allowed Casda rest.

"You know what? This is too easy, I'll let go of your tail." She said towering over her battered opponent.

"Thank god!"

"But thats not all, you have to keep me from grabbing your tail again for five minutes, or else i'm just going to finish you off. If you manage to avoid me for that long, I'll forfeit the match. How about it?" Videl said, grinning deviously.

"Fine! Anything! Just let go of my damn tail!" Casda yelled up at his tormentor.

Videl relinquished her hold on the appendage and was immediately set upon by her opposite; Casda was in a feral rage at being handled in such a way, he struck furiously at Videl without any regard to keeping his vulnerability under vigilance. The daughter of Hercule was on the defence as her opponent fought with a new-found, burning, anger. No longer was Casda's blows being parried or deflected, now Videl was forced to dodge in a near-constant manner, else she risked being overrun by Casda's flurry of fists and kicks. More than a few snuck in between her defence.

After around two minutes of exhausting dodging, Videl was caught by one of Casda's wound-up fists shot back into a series of rocks; she righted herself after a lengthy period of involuntary flight, she looked to the sky to see Casda aiming an already prepared well of ki energy at her. The attack didn't have any specific name, Casda simply used it whenever someone pissed him off enough.

"Now die here fool!" He screamed before releasing a large wave of yellow energy at Videl below.

The roaring torrent of power violently flew towards the recent high school graduate, the inimitable roar that large concentrations of ki emanated filled Videl's ears to an almost unbearable volume as it grew closer. She put everything she could manage into evading and barely cleared the impact site before it was entirely vaporized.

An earth-warping explosion of golden light flashed outwards from where Casda's ki blast landed. Videl did some quick strategizing and elected to try her luck at ki blasts. Concentrating intensely for a moment with her hands cupped around each other, she managed to create a decent-sized white ball of ki between her slender, young hands. She was unsure how to properly fire a ki blast so she guessed, Videl "pitched" the ball of energy at Casda above her like one would throw a baseball; the form of her toss was surprisingly effective as the attack moved slightly faster than it normally would and caught the Saiyan entirely off-guard.

Videl managed to reach Casda as he was still recovering from her blast; not stopping, she rammed into the Saiyan full-force with her elbow leading. Casda's head shot back at the impact; Videl followed with a punch to his gut, causing him to hunch forward. The human kept the upper hand with a left cross to the Saiyan's face. Casda was launched to Videl's right with the strike's force; the female tournament winner was able to catch her opponent's ankle just as he began his flight and brought him to the ground with a ground-shaking slam.

The last of Casda's ki reserves were now dry, his body was all but broken, and now Videl grasped his tail yet again as he laid in the crater he had created when crashing into the planet. The sensation from his tail sent shivers up his exhausted body, and he thanked the entirety of the ancient Saiyan pantheon that his armor's crouch plate was both solid and intact, lest it reveal anything shameful.

Panting and a little battered, Videl stood victorious above her Saiyan foe, clutching his tail. She glanced at her watch which had somehow remained intact during the fighting.

"four minutes… and… fifteen seconds." She stated through heavy breaths. "I...win. Who's the weak one now... Casda? Huh?" She pressed her quarry as she squeezed the helpless Saiyan's tail a little harder.

"Aghh! In my lifetime… you never could have beaten me!" He groaned weakly in response.

"But here you're nothing, and I am the victor." She declared with a twisted grin. "So how would you like me to kill you?"

"I forfeit…" Casda responded. As soon as the words left his mouth, the two fighters disappeared. Shidara immediately ran from the spectator's room, she was closely followed by her concerned friend: Ganashia; the three men left the room slower, Vasper and Raucan exchanging awkward glances.

* * *

Outside on the plaza, a quiet and downtrodden Casda descended the platform steps followed by a taunting Videl.

"I didn't think you Saiyans gave up so easily! Seriously I h-" Videl was cut short by a particularly livid Saiyan woman.

"You! human skank!" Shidara called as she approached, as with anyone being confronted or accused, videl was both confused and curious as to what 'this crazy person' could want. When Shidara was in speaking range she moved in to get as close as possible to Videl's face.

"Listen up you pathetic excuse for a warrior and a woman! You don't touch him! You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, you don't do anything involving Casda from now on! Am I understood!?" Shidara's eyes flared with rage, she seemed liable to flat out murder everyone within a sixteen planet radius out of pure anger.

"What are you getting all worked up about? You don't like seeing your little man-child over there get beaten up?" Videl retorted, she was already enjoying her stay here greatly; especially since the Saiyans were just as fiery and passionate about fighting as she was.

Videl's reasoning actually caused Shidara to stall, the Human quickly took the initiative."You shouldn't get so upset over a fight anyways. It's not like we were doing anything nasty…" Shidara calmed down significantly, more out of necessity than anything else. She reasoned that taking this discussion any further would eventually lead to the reason Casda still has his Saiyan weakness.

"Casda! lets go." Shidara said turning away from Videl without any further exchange of words. Casda immediately left with her, his face suspiciously brighter than before.

Vost and Raucan watched as they hurried away from Videl, who now realized she had nothing to do.

"Wait, are they going to-" Raucan began.

"Knowing Shidara the way I did… yeah probably." Vost said, a little grin adorning his face. He looked over to the stage that contestants had been transported away and back from, Nidos still stood there; the mysterious nordic man was now reading off some ancient-looking scroll. "Hey, I have some questions for that guy, you in?"

"Sure, I've got nothing really going on anyways it seems." Raucan followed Vost over to where Nidos stood.

"What do you two want?" He said not bothering to look up at them.

"Just two questions…" Vost responded "You picked Raucan and I to come here but not any alternate versions of Shidara or Ganashia… Why?"

"A couple reasons." Nidos smiled, apparently amused by the question. "One, most of the alternate versions of those two were incredibly dull and boring. Two, you poor sods wouldn't be nearly so alone if they were both here. And three, too many Saiyans already, and I know how you people do things. Your entire race are like rabbits."

"What the hell are you blabbing about? Rabbits? The hell are those?" Raucan already didn't like this human before, but now talking to him, his disgust was quickly multiplying.

"I mean, you Saiyans hump like rabbits…" He said, Vost and Raucan exchanged confused glances.

"Im guessing rabbits breed quickly?" Vost said, Nidos' comparison was actually pretty accurate, merely a couple decades after the Tuffle wars, the population of Planet Vegeta had risen rapidly. With the new technology from the planet's previous inhabitants and modern medicinal practices introduced by the Planet Trade Organization, infant mortality rates plummeted drastically. Purging soon became necessary to maintain a balance in the population as children needed to die to keep things in check; of course only a few Saiyans actually minded potentially sacrificing their kids, the race had always scorned blood-relationships.

"Finally you get it! This is a tournament, not some athlete brothel, like those damn Greeks down south with their 'olympics', pah! Competition of sports my ass!" Nidos looked off to the south as if spotting something disturbing, Vost and Raucan both traced his gaze and saw nothing but empty plains. "Those people will stick it in anything let me tell you! Bunch of damn perverted deviants." He continued ranting.

"So wait, can women get pregnant here?" Raucan asked, now legitimately curious.

"Damnit, I shouldn't have opened my stupid mouth; I knew having males AND females would ruin everything! I'll just have to restart with a different string of universes." Nidos put down his scroll and stood, he raised his hands up as if preparing for something. Raucan and Vost both panicked, they didn't know whether they would even continue to exist should Nidos do whatever it was he planned.

"Wait!" Raucan yelled, a mildly surprised Nidos looked at him questioningly."

"You said you liked drama right?" Raucan fixed together a convincing argument in his head as quickly as he could.

"Yes I did, your point?"

"Well, what causes more drama amongst us mortals than... love triangles?" Raucan announced in his best pitching voice, considering the rugged gruffness that defined it; his salesperson voice was terrible at best.

"Well umm…" Nidos began actually considering different aspects of mortality. Raucan continued with haste.

"Nothing! Not even death pisses people off as much as seeing their partner with another." Raucan concluded with painfully feigned joy.

"True… true…." Nidos now dropped his arms, reconsidering. Vost cut in to drive the point home.

"And seriously? Who's the father? Who's the mother?! Think about how this could come into play during a fight!" Vost said excitedly, Nidos' pondering quickly turned to animated imagining as he pictured the future of the tournament complete with slaps, yelling, and tears. Nidos' thin understanding of human emotions was clearly evident, his mind swirled around with images reminiscent of cheap soap operas.

"Yes! Yes! I'll try to bring in more women!" He declared loudly and snapped his fingers, a wooden door suddenly appeared next to him; he quickly went through and shut the down behind him. The magically summoned door disappeared quickly afterwards, leaving Raucan and Vost alone in the plaza.

"Holy shit, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he raised his hands like that." Raucan admitted after a moment.

"Ha! Yeah me too! You know what? I think we just saved everyone here from complete abyss." Vost said.

"Yeah we're just two regular old heroes!" Raucan joked, something else quickly came to mind however. "But do you think it was really like that on Planet Vegeta?"

"What? everybody bedding each other?"

"Yeah."

"Impossible to know now, you sound a little nervous… out of practice?" Vost asked cracking a grin.

"Well I am dead so… plus I never really had any reason, so yeah actually I am." Raucan shrugged.

"Your a Saiyan, Saiyans are pros at stuff like this… oh crap, I never asked him my second question." Vost realized much too late.

"What was it?"

"What the sleeping arrangements are."

"Oh… I guess finders keepers?"

"Yeah we should find a spot now before everyone else realizes."

"Or before Casda and Shidara get nasty in them!" Raucan added with a chuckle. The two set off and easily found adjoining houses to stay in, the were small and possessed only a single queen-sized bed, a table, a small closet, and a single toilet. Not exactly the royal accommodations with which Raucan had become accustomed, but easily adaptable to. Raucan was the first in bed by a mile, having fought twice in the short time he was dead, exhausted him; he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Inside the large meeting hall at the center of the human village, Goku sat with his friends, enjoying the celebratory feast he had earned in the first fight. The Saiyan had just finished the latest of his long line of easily devoured dishes when he turned to Piccolo and suddenly exclaimed: "FUSION!"

Piccolo went wide-eyed for a moment as he had not anticipated the loud outburst.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"That blonde guy-"

"Nidos." Videl said, she had recently arrived from her fight with Casda to be with Gohan.

"Yeah Nidos, I don't think he knows about fusion!" Goku declared victoriously.

"Yeah so?" Gohan asked.

"Well I can't fuse with Vegeta since he's not here for some reason, and I don't think the other Vegeta would want to; but I could fuse with you Gohan and then the power restriction wouldn't affect us." Goku answered his son.

"True, but what if it's still not enough? We have no actual idea how strong Nidos is or his master, that Odin guy." Gohan said scratching his chin in consideration.

"It would be wise to wait until we know more before playing our hand…And in the mean time, perhaps we can convince some the other groups to join us." Piccolo said.

"Who'd you have in mind Piccolo?" Trunks asked from across the Table.

"Well there's a lot of different choices. Our best bet is to go with the other Saiyans, preferably trustworthy ones…" Piccolo responded, a master plan already forming in his mind.

"Maybe not Raucan then, at least not yet..." Goku said. "How about that guy who looks like Raucan but without the armor, and his friends?" Goku asked, mostly directing his question towards Piccolo.

"They would do, and since there's four of them that gives us two more fused warriors." Piccolo said with a nod.

"We shouldn't discount people like Raucan, Vegeta and the other Saiyans just because they were scum in their lives. I'm sure they don't like the idea of being Odin's puppets either…" Trunks cut in.

"There's also that scarred Saiyan who kinda looks like Goku." Gohan added.

"His name's Gohan…" Trunks said.

"Oh... I see... is he the one who trained you in your universe." Gohan asked having put two and two together.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know… it just… didn't seem appropriate with all that was going on." Trunks responded with some difficulty.

"You two could fuse when the time comes." Piccolo said, bypassing any emotional depth to the discussion.

"Great idea Piccolo!" Goku's childish excitement overwhelming his once serious personality as usual.

"I suppose…" Trunks said his face a bright shade of pink.

"Whats the matter Trunks?" Gohan asked his friend from the future.

Trunks was silent for a second before finally speaking up, his face getting brighter red, "I'm just not sure if I could handle doing that stupid dance." Trunks admission was so blunt and unexpected that everyone at the table felt back.

Goku being the first to recover, could only laugh, "Yeah I know what you mean, thats what everyone seems to say, until they see the results." The group chuckled at their cheerful friend's astute observation.

A human server then entered the room, carrying a platter for Goku; the conversation of revolt immediately ended and all remained silent until the human had left the room.

"We can't trust them can we?" Trunks finally asked after a few moments passed.

"For now, we can't…" Piccolo grunted. "Not until we're sure of their motivations and allegiances. Before then, watch what you say around them."

* * *

Elsewhere, Broly stood before a wooden door standing upright in the middle of an expansive field; the other side was supposedly non-existent until Broly pushed open the entrance. A void of space lay before him, it was dark and the Saiyan could see stars in the distance, he stepped in and found a floor was present, although it was completely transparent. He moved into the room, which like the battlefield he had fought on, extended indefinitely in all directions.

"Hello warrior…" A female voice came from behind the Saiyan, he spun around to see a winged woman wearing a bright gold dress; her hair was a bright red, and her face was adorned with many freckles. She spoke again after the pause: "My name is Aldrif and I tend this training ground."

"It's a pleasure Aldrif, my name's Broly." The Saiyan responded with a half-grin as he extended his hand to shake. Aldrif took the expecting hand and returned the gesture.

"So you 'tend' these training fields, what do you mean by that?" Broly asked.

"I service those wishing to utilize this space for their training. I can change the terrain, create fighters for you to spar with, and if you would like, fight you myself." She responded cheerfully.

"Hmm… Thats incredibly convenient… How about you recreate my battle against Turles?"

"Can do!" Aldrif waved one of hands lazily, the dark scene in front of Broly twisted and distorted into the rocky battlefield that he had fought Turles in. The space pirate appeared several dozen meters into the distance shortly after.

"He will fight only when you are ready and will act as the real Turles would. Just don't expect to hold a lengthy conversation with him." Aldrif said.

"Oh hell yes! this is perfect, I'll bounce back in no time! Thanks Aldrif!" Broly animately declared as he slid into a fighting stance.

* * *

The remainder of the large gathering of warriors were scattered about the strange afterlife they now inhabited. Most of the Saiyan population were off training or eating while the others looked to find familiar company in the sea of strangers. The sun slowly began to set and the nordic villagers quickly went to their respective homes for the night, for the contestants of the tournament however, sleep meant nothing except comfort.

Nidos busied himself with the acquisition of new contestants, Mirai Gohan was still adjusting to having both arms again. Zangya found a house far away from Bojack's, Chi-Chi tossed and turned in her own room; haunted by memories of her old friends and the prospect of facing Raucan again, she wept at seeing what her son of a different universe had become and wondered why she married Goku in whatever universe he was from.

Nail did the usual: meditate, the Ginyu force hit the tavern, Cell went exploring the world they were now on, Krillin and Roshi got drunk, Tien went off to train, for the first time in nearly thirty years without his best friend. Yamcha hung around with Bulma and the others; he was incredibly happy to find her once again receptive to his charms.

Vegeta found a group of like-minded Saiyans to associate with and spent the night drinking and sparring with them, 18 and 17 went to a tavern and spent their evening sarcastically commenting on the other fighters. King Vegeta and his wife: Zana, also became inebriated and in their drunken stupor, attempted to establish themselves as regents over a statue in the town square. Gine and Bardock found a room together, and became accustomed to it quickly.

And so the first day of Odin's tournament came to a close, a small passage of time contained in the infinitely larger body of their collective story.

**To anyone contemplating murdering me for making Broly lose: I too am a fan of his character but his story is one of absolute power and very little training, when fighting someone evenly matched he was at a dissadvantage; but dont count him off just yet! He is determined to make a comeback!**

**Also I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far... so dont be afraid to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally managed to complete the third chapter to my little-hyped story! A fair warning before you read, Gine won't act like she does in that crappy short she starred in, I refuse to accept the idea of any Saiyan acting like that naturally.**

Warm sunlight bore itself against Bardock's closed eyelids until he could no longer keep them closed. His black eyes slowly lifted themselves open for a blurry depiction of the room he was in. His sight was welcomed by the silhouetted nude form of Gine, standing between him and the window. He sat up some but stayed prone, simply taking in the beautiful sight of his lover's naked form.

"We're both going to have to train our asses off to catch up…" She spoke to Bardock without turning to him. Somehow she knew he was awake.

"We've both had plenty of combat experience, so I don't think we have to worry about that." Bardock replied, still mesmerised by Gine's figure.

"I know you saw what our son and that other Saiyan did… They were both Super Saiyans Bardock..." Gine turned to Bardock, concern plastered across her face.

"Yeah, I know… Look, he may not realize it, but Kakarot's still our son. I'm sure we can talk to him about it today." He reassured Gine.

"Well first we've got to go eat something, i'm starving!" Gine put the last of her armor on and smiled down at Bardock.

"You read my mind, lets go see what these humans can cook up!" Bardock said, his eyes already gleaming with his Saiyan appetite. The Saiyan practically jumped out of bed, still dressed in his Saiyan armor, he was too worn out last night to undress.

* * *

"Hey! Hey idiot! Wake the hell up!" A feminine hand shook King Vegeta's armored shoulder until his eyes pushed themselves open.

"Ugh… What the hell? I feel like an oozaru sat on me…" He said wearily. He looked over to see his wife: Zana, queen of the Saiyans. Something was off about her to the hungover king, he just couldn't quite place it. Then he realized, she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Zana! Why don't you have any pants on? You disgrace!" King Vegeta shouted, luckily it was still the early morning of the day and no one had walked into the plaza yet. Zana still blushed wildly however.

"Look down asshole!" She replied in anger. Vegeta senior's eyes flickered down to see his naked lower body fully on display.

"Oh shit!" A surprised King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" His wife said before they both took off to find both a place of solidarity and a change of clothes.

* * *

Around the same time, Jeice woke up on the floor of the domed house he had passed out in last night. He looked around to see the rest of the Ginyu force, aside from Guldo, around the small home. They were all dead asleep; the red skinned man wearily stood up while massaging his pounding head.

"Damn…" He grumbled, he moved toward the small bathroom and knocked over more than a few empty bottles. As he neared the toilet, he caught the sight of two curious pairs of athletic pants. Picking them up he noticed the symbol of the Saiyan royal family embroidered on the side. He began laughing heartily.

"Wake up you pissants! Look what we got here!" He yelled to his hungover comrades. Slowly they began to stir.

"Whaaaat Jeice?" Burter called from the bed he had managed to claim during the night's escapades.

"Check this shit, we stole two dumbass Saiyan's pants!" Jeice laughed despite his still throbbing forehead.

"Hahaha! Nice! Does anybody even remember who took em? They'd be in line for a promotion!" Captain Ginyu said as he sat up from his slumber.

A grinning Recoome answered "It was actually you, Cap'n."

"Truly? Ha! Looks like the promotion goes to me then! Imma Major now boys!" He exclaimed.

"Why settle for Major? There's a vacancy at the very top…" Burter said deviously.

"I like the way you think, Burter. so which should I be then? Emperor or King?" Said Ginyu.

"Well people always called Frieza an emperor, but his dad was really in charge and he was a king…" Jeice added.

"Hmmm… King Ginyu. Doesn't sound right to me." Ginyu said.

"Yeah… I personally like the sound of 'captain' better than anything else." Burter mused.

"Keep the 'captain,' I don't want to follow orders from another asshole with some fancy title." Recoome put in his opinion.

"How about you, Jeice?" Ginyu asked his red-skinned subordinate.

"Hell, things just wouldn't be the same without the captain being the captain!" Jeice said with a mixture of sentimentality and humor.

Ginyu smiled, he valued the respect of his men more than power or anything else in the universe. "Well… I feel like we just went around in circles for no reason, but i'm going to have to agree with you people! Captain just fits me. Anyways…" Captain Ginyu stood up and slid his armor on in one quick motion. The drinking from last night suddenly seemed to have no effect on him.

"We have a lot of training to do people!" He shouted in his drill sergeant voice. The Ginyu force readied themselves as fast as their respective head pains could allow them. "We are going to train our asses off and we are going to own this dump! Lets move!" He roused the men well enough to get them into an active state, they all took off towards the training fields.

* * *

Broly woke up to the soft touch of a gentle breeze caressing the highest point on his body, his nose. The waking Saiyan sniffled and twitched a bit before coming to. He sat up to find he had settled himself on the edge of an incredibly large crater, he looked to his immediate left as he sensed the presence of another.

It was the woman from last night: Aldrif, her delicate features still warmly presenting itself with a generous but controlled smile. "Good morning Broly…" She said with a slight giggle.

"Have you just been sitting there watching me sleep?" Broly asked, a little concerned.

"Yep!" She stated rather matter-of-factually. She paused for a split second and Broly could see the process of her remembering or realizing something amusing on her face quite vividly. "And so has he…" She added, with a pointing finger aimed to Broly's other flank. He spun his head around to see his opponent from the day before: Turles, floating outside of the crater; he was idle, unmoving and completely emotionless. Broly remembered that the Saiyan pirate he saw was merely a phantom, not acting on his own will, so he did not feel the need to guard himself.

"So what happened last night anyways?" Broly asked his female company.

"Well… you won a couple times, you lost a bunch too… but during the last bout, you killed yourself."

"I killed myself?"

"Yeah, you started screaming REALLY loud then you blew yourself up next to Turles. So I brought you body up here, then you woke up."

"Well… I guess that's a victory then. So do you think I could fight two Turles' now?" Broly asked with an eagerness only a Saiyan could posses at the prospect of such a brutal challenge.

"Two? If you're absolutely sure, then-"

"Yeah! Do it!" He said at the mere suggestion of approval. Aldrif gestured and Turles replicated into two individual instances. Broly slid into a fighting stance and narrowed his eyes, he was ready, his heart starting beating rapidly to count the seconds between the current and the coming battle.

"Actually im pretty hungry can you conjure up something for us to eat?" Broly suddenly said, taking Aldrif by surprise.

"Um, yeah sure. What do you Saiyans like to eat?"

"Anything!" He roared, his stomach echoing his response.

Shortly after, Aldrif found herself staring at not only the legendary super Saiyan but both of the Turles clones she had summoned, devouring more food than an entire tavern's worth of Nordic warriors could in a day.

"I didn't even think the replicants could eat…" She said quietly to herself as one of the Turles swallowed a large goat leg, bone and all.

"This is awesome Aldrif! It's like paradise here!" Broly shouted between the huge portions of food he stuffed into his mouth.

"More please!" one of the Turles suddenly shouted catching the Valkyrie off guard.

"You can talk?!" She yelled, surprised by the fact her clones had never spoken before.

* * *

Piccolo's green hand chopped through the illusionary vision of Goku, the image faded as the real Goku appeared behind the Namekian with a boot lined up with his face. Piccolo tilted his head just enough so that the Saiyan missed his target and was entirely vulnerable.

The fused Namek wasted no time in grabbing the leg Goku intended to kick him with and began spinning his opponent before throwing him towards the earth below. The Earth-raised Saiyan managed to find himself before crashing into the surface, the two combatants simply ceased their friendly bout.

Goku was beaming, never had he been faced with so many potential loses, everyone here was his equal in strength and they had all the time in the world. For him this truly was heaven. However Goku also knew that forcing people to fight simply for selfish amusement was wrong, he needed to stop Odin and free his friends.

"It feels good to be on the same level again!" Goku shouted up at his Namekian opponent. The later of whom was equally enjoying having a level playing field similar to the 23rd worlds martial-arts tournament again.

"Agreed, its been awhile since I've been as fast as you!" Piccolo responded, immediately disappearing afterword. He reappeared directly in front of Goku, motioning to strike. The Saiyan reacted by blocking the strike with his left arm and striking back with his right. His fist hit nothing as the attack had merely been a distraction as Piccolo phased out of range and behind Goku.

"Masenko! HAAA!" he screamed, a great yellow blast shortly following. Instinct took authority of Goku's mind and managed to avoid the beam with a quick front flip, some of the Saiyan's hair was singed in the process.

Goku readied a retaliatory Turtle Destruction Wave before being interrupted by the calling of his Saiyan name. He and Piccolo once again, ceased their fighting to face two new figures approaching the private spar.

"Yes?" Goku answered despite not wanting to be known by his Saiyan roots. He looked closer at the visitors, one was male the other female, and they were both Saiyans. As they grew both closer and larger, Goku saw the male Saiyan had a hair style quite similar to his own.

The two distant Saiyans finally phased in front of Goku rather than traveling the entire distance between them.

The male Saiyan began. "Hello Kakarot. I'm Bardock and this is G-"

"Gine." The woman interrupted, with a curiously high level of intensity.

"Nice to meet you. You seem to already know my Saiyan name but my friends call me Goku." He responded with his usual cheeriness.

"Well Goku, there's something we'd like to discuss with you..." Bardock began only to be bypassed by his mate again.

"We're your parents Goku." Gine stated flatly.

"Y-you're my-" The younger Saiyan began.

"I realize this must be a lot to take in all at once bu-" Bardock started to deploy damage control.

"Awesome!" Goku suddenly interjected, a casual smile lit up his formerly shocked visage. "I've always had just a Grandpa, now I have a mom and dad!" The Saiyan reached out to shake his parent's respective hands, all with a near constant stream of chuckles.

"You guys want to train with Piccolo and I?" Goku asked his parents.

"Sure we actually came here for that." Gine Said.

"Maybe you could show us how to become super Saiyans?" Bardock suggested, getting right to the point. There was an awkward pause as Goku and Gine both stared at Bardock for a time. Gine with a disapproving frown and his son with a surprised vacancy.

Goku finally broke the tension by breaking into a hearty laugh. "Well I would… but it doesn't actually work that way!"

"Oh? How does one become a super Saiyan then?" Gine asked.

"You have to really have your back up against the wall, and be really angry. But you must be calm at the same time." Goku answered.

"Angry but calm at the same time? That must be a bitch to pull off!" Bardock exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I had to watch my best friend be murdered at the hands of Frieza to transform the first time…" Goku didn't like thinking back to that day.

"So there's very little chance we'll transform anytime soon..." Bardock conceded.

"Well, we can still train." Gine said.

"Yeah, with the four of us it'll be fun!" Said an excited Goku.

Gine and Kakarot began walking towards the Namek that hadn't bothered to introduce himself, Bardock stayed back. He was mostly interested in becoming a super Saiyan, but with the current conditions of this tournament, it seemed to be nearly impossible for any short of need to arise. Consequently becoming a super Saiyan also seemed to be out of reach. Bardock had spent his whole life fighting to become the strongest and just when it seemed he got his chance to jam his boot into the closing door, the door shut.

Gine on the other hand was mostly just worried with mastering her new-found strength and keeping up with the crowd, she had always been incredibly weak; but with this fresh level of strength, her Saiyan instincts were reignited and all she wanted to do now was fight and win.

"Hey Bardock! Stop moping around over there! we're about to start!" Called his wife from across the training field, Bardock immediately snapped out of his inner monologue.

"I'm ready!" He shouted back as he slid into his rough-and-tumble fighting stance. The four were arranged in a free-for-all style ring, with all of them now prepared. Piccolo decided a more aggressive approach might catch the others of guard, he charged Gine without warning.

Everyone sprung into action; Gine lined up a blast, Goku sought to intersect Piccolo, Bardock fired a wave aimed at both Piccolo and his son. All knew this fight would prove to be a educating one.

* * *

A bored Bulma idly leaned against a wooden pillar on the fringes of the Nordic town; with Yamcha and the others simply forgetting about her and disappearing somewhere, she had nothing to do. Even the person she arrived in this crazy place had left, Chi-Chi told her that she wanted to be alone in the training dimension. Bulma figured it wasn't to train, perhaps it was to learn more about her opponents.

Bulma deeply concentrated for a moment and began routine self-diagnostics. Her vision slightly dimmed and red text began to scroll detailing her various cybernetic modules and providing statuses for them.

:/:

Stamina well… FULL

SmartRadar… FUNCTIONAL

CPUREACTASSIST… FUNCTIONAL

ADVISOR… ACTIVE

Powerlevel… 1,030,000,000

MotorFunctions… Normal…

:/:

"Wait…" Bulma wasn't sure whether eyes were malfunctioning or not for a brief moment. Her internal computer ceased running the system check. "WHAT?!"

Her power level was back to its standard height, Bulma struggled for a second to find any reason as to why. She was unsuccessful, it didn't make any sense. But then she realized, no one else knew. One person in particular came to mind immediately, Raucan.

* * *

Raucan had slept in and found the sun to already be at noon's height, he stepped outside to find no one around. He could hear some sounds of business in the distance as the Norsemen humans went about their mundane daily chores. The armored Saiyan let out a tired yawn as he stretched upwards towards the sky. He was still a bit groggy when he heard the sounds of someone using ki to blast through the skies. It sounds quite similar to a rocket, or an aeroplane. Raucan briefly wondered who was flying at such high speeds; then he saw Bulma, steaming towards him at break-neck speed.

"Oh great, what the fuck does she w-" Bulma fist buried itself into Raucan's face with a loud 'crack!' The Saiyan shot backwards through over a dozen wooden houses before managing to stop himself. Raucan glanced down to see blood dripping onto the ground from his nose.

Bulma soon landed in front of the bloodied Saiyan, a look of deadly hate in her eyes. "I'm beginning to tire of having my nose broken!" Bulma remained silent, simply glaring into her sworn enemy's black orbs. "Aghh! Dammit! You're a scientist! Not a warrior! Even with our power levels matched, there's no way a scrub like you can ever hope of overcoming me!"

"An interesting hypothesis, care to test it?" Bulma said at an even volume despite the surge of rage that accompanied the sight of Raucan.

"Defeating you couldn't be called a test!" Raucan charged the woman before him, he threw a right handed straight at her. But his fist passed through the static after image of its target. For a moment Bulma phased in further ahead of the Saiyan, he was still moving back into a defensive stance when he saw the scientist crouch forward then disappear. She reappeared with a knee firmly thrust into the Saiyan tyrant's stomach, nearly punctuating his flesh.

The long-haired Saiyan keeled over as Bulma backed away, patiently watching her handiwork. Raucan fell to his knees; still trying to find some breath, when some finally circulated through his lungs, he immediately vomited. A mixture of blood and some mostly digested food poured out of his mouth with a pained groan.

When he regained some composure, cursing was the Saiyan's first reaction. "You… BITCH! Im going to force feed you your own, precious brain before I melt you down for scrap!" He shouted at the android.

"Oh, you will? Come then! Attack me Saiyan scum!" She countered, Bulma was already utilizing Raucan's terrible control over his own temper to keep him misinformed of the difference in their power levels. She could easily vaporize him at any moment, but Bulma wanted to see the Saiyan suffer more before being cast into eternal oblivion. A dark smile crossed her face at the thought of giving Raucan such a permanent end.

Raucan shot towards his old nemesis, his fists travelling at speeds unsee-able to the common eye, yet none could find their mark. Bulma ducked, side-stepped, bobbed, and weaved through the mess of strikes. After a last-ditch cross by Raucan, Bulma wound a hand back and shortly afterward, sent Raucan flying up into the air with a backhanded slap.

Raucan was only able to right himself when he had soared above the clouds, the painful strike influenced him to stop and 'calmly' think out the current situation.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" He cried among the lower atmosphere. "This doesn't make any sense! How is she throwing me around like this?!" A great urge to blow up the planet below him rose into his thoughts, thankfully for the many denizens of the world, he relented and shook the idea away.

'There's no way Bulma became this skilled from less than a day's training! There's something going on…' Raucan's mind transitioned to many different places and many different answers; but when he found the right one, it was completely still.

Back on the ground, Bulma was still waiting for the inevitable rage-induced counterattack that would come from Raucan. A minute passed by before she became worried and began to wonder what he was doing up there. Just when she had had enough and prepared to ascend, a 'zip' was heard behind the blue-haired scientist.

Raucan had used instant transmission, Bulma jumped into a fighting stance only to find Raucan not making any movements. Just a calm, but angry glare.

Finally his steel expression cracked and he broke into a chilling laugh. "You arrogant fuck, you actually thought I wouldn't figure it out!" He shouted between bouts of laughter.

'Shit!' Bulma inwardly cursed herself for not finishing off the Saiyan.

"You're finished BULMA!" Raucan shouted as he tensed and became a super Saiyan two. A wave of pressure dispersing throughout the planet, a small earthquake following in it's wake. Raucan's chilling laugh disappeared entirely, now he wore a malignant smirk. Unknown to the two, the surge of power caught a lot of attention.

Raucan had moved into striking range faster than Bulma could blink, she was mid-gasp when Raucan's knuckles struck her chin in an uppercut. The scientist shot upwards but suddenly stopped as Raucan had grasped her ankle just after she surpassed the rooftops.

The Saiyan turned and slung Bulma back towards the ground with a single arm. Bulma made a large imprint in the earth, destroying several nearby human buildings. Raucan could see her struggling to stand from his position in the sky, he decided to end the engagement. He aimed a palm down at Bulma and slowly gathered some yellow energy into a ball.

Raucan allowed the moment to sink in before releasing the powerful blast down onto Bulma. Suddenly, the orb changed directions and shot up into the sky. It exploded in a brilliant light rivaling the sun in opacity.

"WHAT?!" The Saiyan shouted as he focused his gaze on the two new figures standing in front of Bulma. There were three super Saiyans, one with much longer hair than the others.

Bulma looked up to see three muscular figures floating slightly above her, two of them wore gi's and the other wore a blue outfit with white armor and gloves. It was Goku, Mirai Gohan, and Mirai Trunks all super-Saiyans. Goku was actually a super Saiyan three while his two partners were still regular super-Saiyans.

Trunks looked back at the woman he had helped save, "Don't worry mom, we'll take it from here." He said, his super Saiyan voice was deep and sincere but Bulma had never seen the boy before arriving in this twisted afterlife.

"What the hell are you assholes doing here!?" Raucan yelled down at the three newcomers, masking his increasing nervousness. The super Saiyans would be a cakewalk but Goku was some new form of super Saiyan, whatever it was it seemed to radiate power unlike anything Raucan had encountered before.

"We're here to stop you from killing our friend!" Goku called to the distant figure of Raucan.

"She started this and I WILL finish it, even if that means going through you bastards!" Raucan deployed his challenge with somewhat naive confidence.

The three more 'holy' Saiyans hadn't actually formulated a battle-plan before showing up, so all three charged at once. Of course, Goku easily outpaced his comrades in his SSJ3 form. The Earth's protector decided to start out with a test, he presented a light punch at Raucan's face. It was easily the fastest strike Raucan had ever seen next to when he fought Beerus; but he was a god of destruction, and this was a normal Saiyan, a mortal like Raucan.

The Saiyan tyrant barely managed to get his palm in place before Goku's fist reached his cranium, it felt like he had just blocked a star. His hand was actually forced back into his cheek although much softer than it otherwise would have.

Even with all this holding back; it was still too much for Raucan, who was a fresh super Saiyan two when he died. He shot backwards over the entirety of the township and into a distant mountain. Trunks and Gohan finally made it to where Raucan had been and where Goku currently was. "Damn…" Mirai Gohan said, totally aghast with what he had just witnessed. "Super Saiyan three is no joke."

"Yeah, I think I may have overdone it with that one…" Goku smirked, his super Saiyan personality being much more serious than his norm.

* * *

Raucan groaned as he struggled to stand inside the previously hidden cavern within the mountain he had been struck into. His head pounded, a persistent ringing had established itself within his mind, and he felt severe burns on both the hand he had attempted to block with and a good portion of his face.

"So you've met Goku?" a stately and commanding voice unexpectedly rang out from Raucan's left. He turned to find the "bug man" he watched kill Bojack in one of the earlier fights. Cell was leaning against one of the cavern walls, smirking at the Saiyan's misfortune.

"Oh you know him too?" Raucan asked with an annoyed sense of sarcasm.

"Yes I do. And fortunately for you, when we fought in the realm of the living, I came out victorious." Cell boasted, this threw Raucan off a bit. He wasn't sure of the creature's intentions or his reliability.

"He didn't happen to be this strong, did he?" Raucan asked, he wiped some blood from his upper lip.

"No… but I know for a fact that I am now stronger than him." Cell answered.

Raucan had enough of the slow conversation with this 'thing' he was conversing with. "So? What are you going to do? Help me?"

"Well… Yes, but not in the way you'd expect." Cell spoke, taking his sweet time to get to the point.

"What the hell are you talking about bug?" Raucan snapped.

"I know how you think, you're pissed. All you want to do right now is kill the man who put you in this mountain… But right now, legions of Nidos' enforcers are traveling here to restore order to this world. This may be our only chance to escape, if we can overpower them, then the way back to our separate universes will be practically given to us." Raucan listened intently, he knew first hand what Nidos' followers were capable of.

"So we're going to fight them? Last time I got my ass kicked hard. What's different now?" Raucan asked the tall insectoid.

"This time you'll have help, transform back into a super Saiyan two and prepare yourself." Cell walked towards the hole that led out of the makeshift chamber and turned a little. "Oh and try to play nice with the others, or I may have to kill you myself…" He said before bringing two fingers up to his green forehead and disappearing.

"Dick…" Raucan mumbled before bracing and releasing a great amount of energy, his hair lifted up and electric sparks began to dance around him. Despite his frequent use of the form as of late, it was still somewhat straining to transform. A quake erupted from the mountain he stood in as he completed the transformation and blasted out of the cave towards the skies.

Raucan reached the gathering group of super Saiyans in the sky above the township. Just as the Emperor began to stop, a tall super Saiyan materialized just in front of the already vexed Saiyan.

It was Broly in his super Saiyan one form, Raucan stopped, his mouth agape at the sight. More power than Raucan had thought could even exist radiated from the legend. Even a super Saiyan three seemed to falter in comparison.

"Please tell me you can control yourself in your legendary form Broly." Trunks grudgingly asked.

"Well, no…" Broly answered. "But I'm fine in my other forms."

"Other forms?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah, super Saiyan one, two, three, god…" Broly listed off his other forms.

"Wait, god?" Raucan now entered the conversation. "I've heard that before! That prick Beerus kept babbling about it when we fought!"

"Oh so you fought Beerus too? Yeah that's how I died too." Broly freely announced.

Raucan was briefly shocked that someone so powerful couldn't defeat Beerus, he truly was out of his league that day.

"I did manage to kill him at least." Broly added.

"Really?" Raucan asked.

"Yeah had to suicide to do it though. When are those Valkyries going to get here anyways?" Broly asked turning to Cell.

"In about thirty seconds." Cell responded.

"I can sense them now… Holy shit! Theres got to be tens of thousands of them!" Raucan saw his chances of surviving drop very quickly.

"Calm yourself Raucan, some of them aren't as strong as the one you fought. I suggest you cover them, same goes for you Gohan and Trunks." Cell was beginning to sound more and more like the leader of the group.

A string of fighters began to flock to the group. Chi-Chi, Bulma, the android twins, Vegeta and his parents, a transformed King Cold with his two sons, Turles, Bardock and Gine, Zangya, Bojack, Vasper and his group, essentially every other Saiyan, and finally Piccolo. The rag tag group of rivals, enemies, lovers and friends all floated there. Above their prison ready to face the coming onslaught. Some had no clue what was happening and only came due to the massive concentration of power.

The group braced when a massive, black portal suddenly opened up in front of them. It remained still until a myriad of angelic figures poured out of its dark mouth. The tournament participants in the forefront opened up with a volley of blasts as everyone scrambled to avoid the return fire and to match up with foes they could handle. Several weaker angels were immediately vaporized in the opening exchange, while others simply swatted the attacks away and charged.

Broly and Goku both charged into the greatest mass of the guardians and began wreaking havoc, none could oppose them. Raucan found an enforcer with a comparable power level to his own and began trading blows. Cell began racking up hundreds of kills with his death beams. King Cold fought three enforcers at once while his sons squared off with their own. Bulma and Chi-Chi fought back to back and easily incapacitated dozens within seconds.

The weaker fighters had difficulty finding opponents they could best as most had already been obliterated in the beginning seconds of the battle. Turles who had a power level of around a million was receiving heavy blows from a Valkyrie before the super Saiyan: Vegeta punched a hole through the offenders chest. Bardock and Gine were both smashed away from the large mess of fights as neither had power levels above twenty thousand. King Vegeta was knocked unconscious from a single hit from one of the winged attackers. Zana literally turned tail and routed from the battle.

Stronger waves of enforcers began to be deployed through the portal, eventually even Goku and Broly were beginning to have difficulty with the sheer numbers. Raucan had barely managed to defeat the Valkyrie he had been fighting, he took the time to evaluate the battle. Cell was literally tearing the enemy's ranks apart dozens at a time with his numerous and very deadly techniques, Goku and Broly were both fighting thousands of the angelic soldiers all at once. He saw his double: Vasper fly past in his super Saiyan three form, immediately conjuring feelings of jealousy in the old emperor.

That's when he saw her, the one that brought him to this place. It was Eisa, she too was searching for an opponent. Raucan's blood threatened to burn him alive at the sight of her, he didn't care if she was millions of times stronger.

"HELLO AGAIN!" He screamed as he rammed into the Valkyrie with his elbow. The winged woman shot back a good distance and corrected her standing.

"So the Saiyan wants some more?! I'll make sure to kill you this time!" She powered up, a large gust of wind pulsing outwards from her body. The moment she had finished, Eisa shot forwards at the Saiyan. Raucan fired off a medium sized blast in a panic then rocketed backwards hoping to put some distance between him and his opponent.

Eisa simply flew through the explosive and easily overcame Raucan speed, she cut him off and presented a knee to his face. The emperor flipped backwards, as he righted himself, Eisa fired a powerful golden beam at the Saiyan.

Raucan had no time to dodge and was forced to put all of his ki into hands as he desperately attempted to redirect the attack. The sphere in his hands finally caved in on itself and exploded in a golden light of fiery destruction, Raucan was launched downwards into the mostly destroyed town below.

The massive crater he made engulfed what was left of the wooden and stone town. Raucan barely had enough time to sit up before Eisa had reached him. Her boot forced his face deep into the rocky ground, he briefly slipped into unconsciousness before waking. He rose a little to see Eisa standing above him once again.

"Why don't you just stay down here while I go kill your friends up there." She taunted, Raucan could only manage a glare in response. "After all they're much more worthy fighters than trash like you." She finished her gleaming and began to rise towards the ongoing battle.

That was it. All the loss, all the humiliation. The constant series of injuries, affronts to his pride. The judgement from his old friends. Raucan finally had enough, and seeing Eisa totally disregarding him, turning her back like he was harmless. It would not stand.

He jumped to his feet, the bio electricity began jumping and stewing erratically, his face twisted into a snarl of pure rage.

"I AM THE SOLE EMPEROR OF THE NORTH GALAXY!" He screamed up at Eisa who paused and turned to see him. She could feel his power spiking, stretching past its normal limits.

"I WONT BE IG-NORED!" His aura exploded, his eyebrows disappeared entirely, his already long hair grew to a length that rivaled Raditz'. Raucan had become a super Saiyan three.

The crater grew to titanic levels, threatening to uncover the planet's core. The entire planet shook with the force of the cataclysmic earthquake that pulsed throughout its crust. Great towers of stone thrust upwards from the earth, boulders and small plates of rock levitated as a new center of gravity had been established by Raucan.

The planet finally stood still when Raucan had become secure in his new form, the rocks dropped, and the quake ceased to be. Eisa still floated where she had been before the radical increase in Raucan's power. She could feel how strong he had become, it was the first time she had felt actual fear in her entire existence.

"ROUND TWO BITCH!" Raucan suddenly was behind the Valkyrie. In his rage, Ruacan couldn't maintain discipline and gripped at Eisa like a wild animal. His powerful hands latched on to the angel's cranium and with crushing vigor. Blood began pouring from the indents his fingers were making. Eisa managed to regain her composure and fired a desperate blast at her attacker.

It barely managed to move him an inch but she still broke free of his iron grip, a temporary victory. Eisa only momentarily felt her head to assess the damage before Raucan was back for more. The Valkyrie launched a right hook at the Saiyan only for it to be caught in his palm, with his other hand he gave a fierce strike straight to her face. The Angel shot back over the desolate terrain of the once-heavenly planet.

Raucan brought two fingers to his forehead and appeared in Eisa's trajectory, she rammed full force into his body. He didn't move at all, Eisa looked up at the Saiyan in horror before being hammered downwards by an overhead strike from the Emperor.

She somehow managed to stop herself from hitting the ground but was defenseless against Raucan's follow up, he descended upon the Valkyrie with a strong boot the the top of her head. The two fighters smashed into the earth, distorting its idyllic appearance even further. Raucan lazily ascended away from the crater Eisa now lay in, a look of displeasure adorning his countenance.

"Where'd the confidence go Eisa?! Am I worth your attention now?!" He shouted down at the broken surface of this odd planet he had been forced to. Eisa however, had no words to share with someone she still considered to be naturally below herself.

The Valkyrie suddenly blasted forth from crater hoping that a rapid and unexpected assault might give her some sort of advantage. To Raucan she was moving at a pace that resembled slow motion, he merely slid himself to the side and allowed her to pass him.

To Eisa it had seemed Raucan had disappeared and reappeared just to the right at the last moment before she could make contact.

"You know what? This isn't fair, i'll give you a free hit how about that?" Raucan taunted from behind Eisa. She let free a furious cry as she spun around struck his face full force. His head tilted back some before his lips twisted into a threatening smirk.

Without warning, Raucan forced his forehead into Eisa's in a brutal head butt. She let out a pained whimper before being struck across her angelic face by a powerful right straight from Raucan. Several new cuts and bruises appeared and her nose was all but shattered at the impact.

Raucan followed up with another strike, finishing with an elbow to the skull for good measure. The Emperor watched as his foe crashed into the broken ground below, a wave of dust making a report following the impact.

A moment later he was down there, "Now this is my kind of fight, there's nothing more satisfying than overcoming arrogant pricks like you." Eisa slowly struggled to her feet, remaining slouched even after ascending. Her breathing had become erratic and pained.

"You think you've won?" She managed.

Raucan considered her response before disregarding it as deluded. "OF COURSE I DO!" He shouted, a laugh tailing his words. "You're broken, weak, and I have finally realized my true potential. It's safe to say that this is your last day in existence!"

Suddenly, Eisa looked up to the sky. When her head tilted back down she was smiling. "Don't be so sure…" She cackled, lifting a finger to the black portal. Raucan naturally followed her gesture and gazed up towards the massive pool of blackness in the sky, its oppressing darkness only being eclipsed by the occasional massive ki explosion in the ongoing battle.

That was when the portal changed, first it turned white then a storm of power pulsed outwards from its shape. All the fighting ceased and all were still, there was silence and then Raucan saw a blur.

"Shi-"

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated but I anticipate that I wont get any more than two since its simply too much to write a sentence or two about someone's hard work.**


End file.
